Just an Illusion
by ortain
Summary: Jack plans to kidnap a rich man's daughter, demand ransom, and then release her when money is received. However he soon discovers that nothing is as simple, but whatever disaster he had in mind, love was not one of them.
1. How it All Started

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 1 - How It All Started  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters connected to it, don't sue me ;-). There are 4871 Pirates of the Caribbean fanfictions on this site the last time I looked, it is purely accidental if this story is in any way connected to another story.  
  
Author's Note: I've been working on another story, Dangerously in Love but I felt like starting this. I don't know if I'll be able to make a new story. I'll see. And please please please review, encouragement from reviewers really get me going.  
  
Oh and this story doesn't really include Will Turner and Elizabeth but they might pop up at some point.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack's crew member looked worried as he walked towards their captain.  
  
"Cap'n, we're outa supplies, must'av spent it on rum'n women the last time we docked in Tortuga." Gibbs told Jack.  
  
Jack's brow was wrinkled in thought, he was thinking of a way to earn a large amount of gold and fast. A major criminal offense with the least risk possible, looting a shop? Nah, that wouldn't get anybody much. How about threatening someone rich for money? That would work but how. Captain Sparrow scratched his head. He cast his thoughts around.  
  
They landed on the most recent 'adventure' Barbossa had kidnapped Elizabeth Swann, but that wasn't for money, it was for the medallion. "I've got it," said Jack enthusiastically "We run to some nearby port, kidnap an important person 'n hold them for ransom, return them when we get the ransom, simple. What's the nearest port and don't tell me it's Port Royal."  
  
"Fraid it is." said Gibbs, he doubted the Captain's plan would be as easy as it seemed but knew better than to disagree with the Captain.  
  
"Damn" exclaimed Jack "The only person important we know there's Elizabeth, 'n she knows me already."  
  
"Pick the daughter of an important businessman, any important businessman." Gibbs was starting to seriously doubt the captain's plan.  
  
* * *  
  
Josephine Crowne had just turned eighteen. She was the daughter of Jonathan Crowne, chairman and president of the East India Trading Company. He was probably the most respected man next to the Governor. Likewise, so was his daughter.  
  
Josephine looked at herself in the mirror, she was not pleased with what she saw. She looked Asian, her mother was Asian, her father was Spanish. A strange combination, "with strange looking offspring" thought Josephine. Her nose was a little too wide, her eyebrows a little too thick. She had dark eyes and jet black hair, that was again a little too thick, it flowed down her back. Too much work it was. Josephine started attacking it with a comb.  
  
Her father was very paranoid about his daughter's safety, she had been taught the art of sword fighting at a young age and was as strong as any man. Her mother disagreed with this. She felt her daughter should not be running around fighting, instead she should be sitting by the window sewing, doing what a lady should do.  
  
Josephine liked fighting, it made her feel powerful, strong.  
  
Her parents always expected so much from her, they were never pleased. Josephine often wondered if it was really for her own good, or was it for her parent's reputation. Love and marriage was the same, daughters like her were often used as pawns on a chessboard to be married off to some foreign man in exchange for a business deal.  
  
Josephine laid down her comb, and picked up a pair of scissors, preparing to start hacking away at her hair.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack crept up to the bottom of Josephine's window, he knew that inside was the daughter of Jonathan Crowne, head of the East India Trading company. He had made sure that Gibbs had tied up the maid of the girl. She would be all alone.  
  
Josephine turned around suddenly, there seemed to be something in her room, something that wasn't normally there, something alive. Suddenly a strong pair of hands grabbed her around the waist. Josephine screamed and found she was still holding the pair of scissors. She stabbed the pair of hands with the scissors, unfortunately they weren't sharp enough. They fell harmlessly to the floor.  
  
The man felt pain nevertheless and let go of her, a gag was tied around her mouth to stop her screaming, a rope bound her hands. The man flung Josephine over his shoulders and walked towards the window. She kicked and struggled all she could but she was in a very awkward position and she doubted her kidnapper could even feel her struggles.  
  
One particularly well aimed foot maid contact with the kidnapper's groin. He grunted in pain, suddenly a heavy metal object made contact with Josephine's head and she blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ah, there's the first chapter of my story, please please please please review cause they really encourage me. Thank you. This chapter wasn't too long, I guess I'll make a shorter chapter to begin with and lengthen them.  
  
Again please review and please no flames :-D.  
  
Ortain 


	2. No Escaping from ol' Jack

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 2 – No Escaping from ol' Jack  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I mean I own the plot and stuff but whatever. If I could pick something from the Pirates of the Carribean set to own I would pick...I was going to say Johnny Depp but then I'd have to feed him and everything. I would pick Jack Sparrow's boots, they're really cool. Actually I wouldn't I would pick something from the treasure pile. Then again I think I'd prefer Jack Sparrow's boots.  
  
Author's Note: Here the bad character is introduced. I was going to make up a new one but I decided to keep Barbossa *drum roll. This will be sort of a little teeny weeny bit like Lord of the Rings and the Matrix, two of my other favourite movies. But of course this is a Pirates of the Carribean fanfic so I'll keep it at POTC.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Barbossa looked into the orb (note the resemblance to LOTR), "It has happened, I will have my revenge, just as I planned." he whispered to himself. His fiery eyes were bright with hatred and evil.  
  
"But sir, her mind is strong, it cannot be controlled too easily. You'll never be able to do this." said one of Barbossa's followers.  
  
Barbossa turned suddenly, there was the crack of a pistol shot and all of a sudden the follower was on the floor, cold, still, lifeless. "Never, doubt my powers." hissed Barbossa.  
  
* * *  
  
Josephine felt herself awakening. She had a dreadful pain on her head. She had no idea where she was or why she was there, she just knew she was not at home, where she should be. She felt a hard mattress like thing beneath her. She was afraid to open her eyes.  
  
When she did a strange room came into focus. More importantly, sitting in that strange room watching her, was a strange man. He had jet black hair and chocolate coloured eyes. He seemed extremely tanned, as if he had spent hours in the sun. He had many beads dangling from his hair and a red bandana tied around his head. His beard was separated into two braids, held again by beads.  
  
"How ye feelin' luv?" asked Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"You...did you kidnap me?" asked Josephine in a shaky tone, it was an awkward question but she didn't know how else to approach the matter.  
  
"'fraid I did" answered Jack in a sincere tone. "As soon as I get ransom from your father you'll be back on your way home, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow by the way." Jack held out his hand.  
  
Josephine ignored it, she was trying to remember all that she had learnt about sword fighting, and about fighting in general, anything to get off this ship, anything to escape.  
  
"Tis not good manners for a luvly lady like yourself to be ignoring me hand like this." Jack said with reproachful eyes.  
  
Josephine snorted, in a rather unlady like manner. "I'll be shaking whoever's hand I bloody like you asswipe." She snapped. Her language was sharp, rude, she had learnt many swear words from the cook who delivered her meals. She had listened carefully to everything he said. Her parent would have a fit if they knew their daughter was speaking in such rude manners.  
  
"That isn't the language for a proper lady like yourself. And it's Cap'n Sparrow, not asswipe." Said Jack, rather amused at his hostage.  
  
"And I'll be speaking in whatever fucking way I want you bastard." Snapped Josephine.  
  
Jack frowned, "I've been pretty courteous with ye miss, and I would definitely appreciate it if ye could return tha' favour."  
  
Josephine raised her hand to slap her kidnapper but Jack caught her by the wrist. "Do that again and I'll be forced to tie ye hands up." Growled Jack, rapidly losing patience.  
  
"Let go" demanded Jo. Jack refused, Josephine repeated her order, "Let go, before you make me do something I want to do but you don't want me to do."  
  
Jack grinned "And what might that be luv?" Josephine rammed the fist of her free hand into Jack's nose, as hard as she could, just as she had been taught. Jack let go of her other hand immediately and whimpered backing into the wall. Josephine saw this as an opportunity to escape and she ran towards the door of the cabin she was in, trying to ignore the throbbing pains in her head.  
  
Jack grabbed her around the waist before she could reach the door and they both fell to the floor. They struggled for a while, rolling around on the ground each trying to pin each other down. Then without warning Jo's foot aimed a powerful kick towards Jack's groin and he shrank back in pain once again.  
  
She ran out the door onto the deck, several crew members were staring at her. As she looked towards Port Royal she was glad to see that she was still relatively close to shore, the Interceptor was still within swimming distance and she knew if she reached that ship she would be safe.  
  
Josephine ran to the side of the ship and climbed over the railing, Jack ran up from the cabin they were just in and froze when he saw what his hostage was doing. "Stop" he yelled "you'll get yourself killed".  
  
Josephine smirked and then jumped. She felt the air rush past her and the cold hit her as she hit the surface of the water. It was calm and cool. She had not swam in five years, since her nurse had taken her to the beach when she was young. But she remembered how to swim and started in strong powerful strokes towards Port Royal.  
  
She was distracted by a splash behind her, Jack had jumped into the water after her. He was a much better swimmer than her and he once again grabbed her waist. She thrashed about pulling both of them underwater.  
  
Jack was forced to let go of her but he did not give up that easily, he held her arms together behind her back and tied them together with an extra bandana he happened to have in his pocket. Then he slung her over his shoulder and hauled himself back up onto the deck of the Black Pearl with the help of his crew members.  
  
"Don't ye ever do that again. Ye could have gotten hurt, and lost me my ransom. There's no escaping from ol' Jack" Said Jack softly in Josephine's ear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was a moderately long chapter, or you could say moderately short, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews that I received. They really encourage me, please keep reviewing :-D.  
  
I'll update soon, I'll try but I have a French and Science exam soon, it's almost the end of term. *sniff. Thanks again for reviewing.  
  
Ortain. 


	3. The Momentum of Surprise

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 3 – The Momentum of Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, don't sue me, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I'm currently also writing another Pirate of the Caribbean fanfiction called Dangerously in Love. I've gotten a review that they didn't have fuck in those days. Actually I don't think they did either but well, I can't really think of any swear words that they probably used. Soz  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Josephine tried to get up but Jack had pinned her onto the deck. Jack undid the ropes around her hands. As soon as he did she punched him in the nose and for the second time in so many days he stumbled backwards with his hands clutching his rather sore nose.  
  
Josephine got up and looked back towards Port Royal, it was far away, too far for her to make another feeble attempt to escape. The ship they were on was going too fast for any of the Marine's ships to catch them. Anyway it looked as though they weren't even trying.  
  
She looked back and saw Jack cowering against a railing watching her, much unlike what a pirate would do. She stormed back into the cabin she had woken up in muttering "pathetic pirate" loud enough for Sparrow to hear her.  
  
Jack chased after her feeling miffed that their hostage had called him such a thing. Why did he have the unfortune to kidnap someone like her anyway, why couldn't it be some stupid woman who cause no trouble and sat in her room crying all day until they released her and got the money they deserved? Why did fate have to put them in such a position.  
  
* * *  
  
Barbossa watched the orb (yes and once again I know this sounds like Saruman from Lord of the Rings), he chuckled evilly. He knew what he had to do, control her mind, and she would be another one of his pawns, she would do anything he wanted her to do, anything at all.  
  
* * *  
  
Josephine stormed into the room she had come from (which happened to be the Captain's cabin) and locked the door behind her. Almost immediately she heard pounding on the door.  
  
She ignored it. Soon the pounding threatened to break the door down and it grew louder and more irritating.  
  
Josephine found herself unable to ignore the senseless banging for much longer. She opened the door suddenly and the person who was ramming himself at the door (Jack) was fell forwards due to momentum right onto Josephine.  
  
"Argh, get off me you jackass." Snapped Josephine who was not in the best of moods.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you just might like something to eat" said Jack, stating the first thing that came to his mind. "Oh and by the way, for the third time it's Captain Sparrow, not jackass, not asswipe, not bastard."  
  
Josephine charged at Jack trying to slap him again but this time he was prepared. He caught her wrist and twisted it behind her back making her cry out in pain. He forced her down on the bed. "I don't want to tie you up luv, but I be forced to if ye keep on like this." He whispered in her ear seductively.  
  
Josephine was not fooled. "Stop speaking to me like this, and you can tie me up and gag me but you won't be able to stop yourself from getting very hurt because of me."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Whispered Jack once again. He bound Josephine's hand tightly. Then he left the cabin and locked the door behind him leaving Josephine on the bed in a very awkward position.  
  
She reached into her boots with her arms still tied and extracted a knife. She had been always taught to keep a knife or two in her boot to prevent kidnappings like this from happening. She hadn't wanted to reveal the existence of these knives to Jack or he'd be sure to take them away.  
  
In a swift stroke of the knife Josephine had undone her the ropes binding her hands. She wiggled her fingers, the ropes had bound her so tightly that they almost cut off her circulation. They even felt a little numb.  
  
Josephine looked at the knife and smiled. Boy, wouldn't Jack be surprised when she burst out of the door with her hands free and a knife to his throat.  
  
She started picking at the lock, it was no use, it seemed to be locked by a very secure mechanism from the outside. Feeling frustrated she decided just to wait for Jack to come. He would sooner or later. He had to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there's another chapter, thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and don't stop, please don't they really encourage me. It's just that little purple button below. Please please please take the time to review it.  
  
Thanks again, I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible.  
  
Ortain 


	4. Disturbing Thoughts and Unwanted Feeling...

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 4 – Disturbing Thoughts and Unwanted Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I don't own any characters, I own Josephine, don't steal her, she's the only thing I have in this story apart from the plot. *sniff* right I'm just feeling a tad bit weird.  
  
Author's Note: I don't remember if it's in this story or the last but a reviewer (thanks again to all reviewers) asked if I'm a girl or a guy. I'm female, tee hee. A female who thinks Johnny Depp was incredibly hot in Pirates of the Caribbean, as usual.  
  
All the things that Josephine hears in her mind that Barbossa says when he is controlling her mind will be in italics.  
  
Cookies to all reviewers, enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack carried a dinner plate towards his cabin; she had taken over it, their hostage. He still didn't know her name, she would not tell him. Not that it really mattered but it sometimes was nice to know who she was. That and the fact that he'd have to be sleeping with the crew tonight because the chances of her giving up the cabin for him were zero. Anyway throwing her in with the crew probably wasn't the best thing that could happen to her.  
  
He unlocked the door and set the plate on a table. Where was his hostage he looked around, she was nowhere to be seen she was...  
  
Josephine snuck out from behind the door when she saw Jack come in, she watched him put the dinner plate down. Then she pounced on him from behind pinning him to the bed with a knife pressed against his throat. "Don't underestimate me Jack." She said calling him for once by his name.  
  
"I didn't" replied Jack. "Where did'ja get that knife luv." He whispered.  
  
Josephine smiled. She remained silent. She pressed the knife to his throat a little harder, not yet drawing blood. "Let me go." She said.  
  
"If I let you go it won't be in Port Royal."  
  
"I would appreciate it if you did drop me off at Port Royal or you'd lose something very dear to you." Josephine snarled "And since you've tied me up and I've escaped I don't suggest you waste any more rope."  
  
Josephine had just the right tone to drill her words into Jack's head. Jack was, however, more concentrated on having a very beautiful young women lying on top of him even if she was threatening his life. He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek.  
  
"I'm not letting ye get away luv, you'll stay here right by me. You're not going to kill me, you're not going to kill anyone." Jack rested his hand on her neck.  
  
Josephine got off Jack immediately. "You're despicable." She snapped. Jack was forcibly reminded of another young lady who had recently said that to him.  
  
He forced her against the wall and the knife fell out of her hand as he gripped her wrist tightly. "Tell me your name." he whispered. His lips pressed against hers and they kissed, feeling warmth and passion.  
  
Suddenly, a Josephine heard a voice, a voice which seemed to be coming from her own head. Kill him, KILL HIM. Said the voice, assertive, convincing. She felt the world around her blur. Then she saw herself holding a knife with blood.  
  
Dripping blood, blood of Jack, there was blood everywhere, all over his body, all over his chest.  
  
Josephine felt a sudden urge to kill, to hurt Jack, to kill him. She picked up the knife that she had previously dropped on the floor. But then she realized what she was doing, and fell to the floor. The room came into focus again. Her hearing cleared.  
  
Jack was looking at her in a concerned way. "Ye alright luv?" he asked.  
  
"I just need some fresh air." Answered Josephine and she made her way onto the deck.  
  
She gulped in several breaths of fresh air. She felt disturbed by what had just happened. She pulled an old rum barrel to the railing of the front of the ship and sat there. The sun was setting, it had been afternoon when Jack had kidnapped her, it was hard to imagine only a few hours had passed. Josephine forgot the days events for a few moments while she watched the sunset.  
  
She didn't know what had come over her just now, she had wanted to strike Jack, to kill him. To see blood, true he was her kidnapper but he wasn't too bad. It could have been worse, much worse.  
  
And that kiss, it was warm, it made her feel safe. She shook her head slightly, what had she been thinking, Jack Sparrow had kidnapped her, she was his hostage, if she had been alone in her home, none of this would have happened. The kiss was probably a stupid attempt to have her in bed. It wasn't love, it wasn't even infatuation.  
  
Josephine felt tired from the days events, as she drifted off to sleep, she remembered thinking, maybe when she woke up tomorrow everything would be alright. She would be at home, in her bed, and it would all have been a dream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If this would have been made into a movie I'd be a little freaked out. Ah well, maybe best to keep it as fanfic. Please keep reviewing. Cookies to all reviewers.  
  
Ortain 


	5. Full of Self Pity

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 5 – Full of Self Pity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I wish I owned it, I in one of the past chapters I said I would pick Johnny Depp's boots if I could pick anything on the set. I just found out they sell it on the internet. But they look better on Johnny Depp.  
  
Author's Note: The above should go down here.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack smiled at his hostage's sleeping form. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that fate had him kidnap this particular woman. She was rather cute.  
  
He carried her to his room and placed her on the bed covering her up with blankets. He watched her in her sleep for a while, then made his way over to the crew's cabin where he would probably be sleeping for quite a while.  
  
* * *  
  
Josephine awoke to find herself in a bed, in the cabin she first woke up in when she found she was a hostage. The sun hadn't risen yet. Josephine found a tub of water, she felt sticky and dirty. She expected this tub was for a bath, there were towels and clothes laid out next to the tub. 'So there's maid service here.' Thought Jo.  
  
She took a shower and put on the clothes, they consisted of a shirt and pants, simple pirate clothes. Josephine looked down at her chest, the shirt was white and almost transparent. This would not do.  
  
She rummaged around in the various cupboards. There was nothing but rum and bandages. Oh well, she would have to improvise, she tied the bandages around her chest (sort of like a tube top) and put the shirt on again. That would have to do.  
  
She put on her boots making sure the knives were strapped in. Just in case they might be needed.  
  
Josephine tried lifting the tub of water but it was much too heavy for her. Emptied the water with an empty rum bottle throwing the water out of her window, not the fastest method but certainly effective. When enough water was gone for Jo to carry she took the tub up to deck and poured the rest of the water into the sea. She returned the tub to the kitchen (I'm not sure where tubs go).  
  
She rummaged around in the cupboards for something to eat and found bread and cheese. She took that up to deck and sat on the rum barrel so she could eat while watching the sunrise.  
  
Jack crept up behind his hostage. He saw her watching the sunrise, she thought no-one was on the deck.  
  
"Whoa!" shouted Jack in Josephine's ear.  
  
"ARGH!!!" she screamed, purely out of reflexes, she grabbed a knife that was concealed in her boot, turned around and pressed Jack's neck.  
  
"JACK YOU BASTARD" she yelled. She pinned him against the wheel. Jack smiled, he grabbed her wrist and clenched it so hard that Josephine dropped her knife.  
  
"You can't beat me luv, why don't ye join me." He said running his hand down Josephine's waist.  
  
"You asshole." Snapped Josephine backing away from Jack. She felt extremely miffed, he had totally ruined her what would have been a good start to the day.  
  
"Let's watch the sunrise darling, now I'm here with you." Jack smiled charmingly. Josephine glared at him and then stormed back to her cabin to wallow in her own self pity.  
  
At night Josephine was forced by Jack to leave her cabin. She was brought to dinner with the crew. Dinner was almost enjoyable. Jack told extravagant tales of his past, Josephine didn't know what to believe and what not to believe. There was roping sea turtles together, and killing the living dead. The crew seemed to know these tales well.  
  
* * *  
  
A week had passed uneventful, no navy ship had come after the Black Pearl, there had been no chasings from English ships. Josephine wondered if her parent had even cared, were they even willing to give up a small fraction of their money for the return of their daughter?  
  
Jack saw his hostage look more and more sad, he felt guilty for kidnapping her, he had not received any ransom money yet. Kidnapping her was all for the best, especially for him.  
  
At dinner one night Jack took Josephine away from the crew, on deck to eat. He wanted to cheer her up, make her feel welcome, not like she was a hostage.  
  
"Ye haven't looked very happy this past week or so." Said Jack doing his best to look worried.  
  
"No, I feel absolutely relaxed since I'm a hostage." Snapped Josephine, her voice laced with sarcasm. This wasn't the first time she had said this, Jack was getting bored of it. She seemed to always be feeling sorry for herself. It was time to make her feel sorry for him.  
  
"You're not the only one who has ever been a hostage." Said Jack pouting. "I've been marooned and left to die twice." This didn't really catch Josephine's attention.  
  
"I was left all by myself the first time, and I'm not sure how I got off the island, I guess I was just lucky, and the second time, well I had just a little bit of help. And I've been injured many times. Over ten years ago I lost my ship to another man and for ten years I had no ship, and it was only recently that I got it back, so you're really not the one with the worst luck in the Caribbean..." Jack broke off suddenly as he caught sight of his hostage's face, it was shining with tears as she looked out towards the sea.  
  
Jack moved closer to her and placed his arm around her waist. She rested her head against his chest and they were locked there in that perfect moment for a short time.  
  
Josephine suddenly moved away, "What's the matter?" asked Jack.  
  
"You haven't received anything from my parents have you?" asked Josephine. Jack shook his head; Josephine looked back out to sea.  
  
Then Jack understood, her parents never really cared for her, they had fed her, made sure she had enough. But they had never loved her, she had no friends, no family, she had no-one.  
  
A loud song from the crew members broke Josephine's thoughts, she stood up and went back to her room. Then she cried herself to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, plzzz plzzzzz keep reviewing, thanks again. I'll post again as soon as possible.  
  
Ortain 


	6. The Meaning of Love

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 6 – The Meaning of Love  
  
Disclaimer: This fanfiction includes characters from Pirates of the Caribbean which I don't own, and lines from Meet Joe Black which I really like so I decided to put them in. Again neither belong to me, they belong to the producer, director of the movies.  
  
Author's Note: I've really been looking forward to this chapter because I'm going to add my favourite, well one of my favourite movie lines to it. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack felt rather concerned about his hostage, true, she was overreacting a little but maybe she deserved a little pity. He cleared up the plates that she had left on the side of the ship and went to bed, deciding to deal with the matter the next day.  
  
The next morning Josephine was not out on deck as early as she should have been. Jack openned the door to his cabin. She was asleep.  
  
He sat on her bed, or rather, his bed and touched her cheek. Instantly Josephine jerked awake, she screamed and even though she was fully clothed she grabbed the sheets towards her chest and backed away.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Josephine snapped.  
  
"Looks like someone's feeling rather grouchy this morning, and it's my room and my bed." Jack grinned at Josephine. She looked exceptionally cute with her hair all messed up.  
  
Josephine paused and glared at Jack. Then she moved towards the door. "I'm going for breakfast." She said. Jack blocked her path. "Get out of my way." Josephine's voice grew louder and more irritated, she was in a very bad mood for having being woken up by Jack. She had no tolerance for any opposition at the moment.  
  
"Calm down luv." Said Jack  
  
Josephine felt as thought suddenly the whole world had gone silent, then "Kill him, hurt him." Said a voice in Josephine's head. Her vision was suddenly obscured by blood, again, Jack's blood. She saw herself holding a pistol with a smile on her face,  
  
"ARGH!" Screamed Josephihne, she fell to the ground with her hands clutching her head. "STOP!" yelled Josephine. Jack's blank face stared up at her, pale, face. He was unmistakably dead. "No! I didn't do it." Yelled Josephine again.  
  
"Murder him." Said the same cackling voice in Josephine's head. It was evil, it was convincing. "Just kill him and you'll be free."  
  
"NOOO!" yelled Josephine. She couldn't resist the voice's seductiveness even though it sounded evil. She picked up the pistol that Jack had left on the dresser when he came in and pointed at him.  
  
More than anything she wanted to obey the voice inside her head. But then after a while her conscience took over and she put the gun down. Josephhine once again crumpled to the floor.  
  
Jack caught her. This was not the second time she had acted like this. She had screamed and held her head in her hands. It seemed to be some kind of hallucination. The hallucination always seemed to be ending with his hostage picking up something dangerous and pointing it at him. Then she would drop it and then crumple to the floor crying.  
  
"Don't worry luv, it's ok." Said Jack in a soothing voice. "What did you hear just now? What dya see?" Jack patted Josephine's back awkwardly.  
  
"The voices," she sobbed. "I hear voices. I hear them at night, and there's so much blood." Jack couldn't make the head or tail of what she was saying.  
  
Josephine sniffed a little and stopped crying. "Sorry." She murmured.  
  
"Great." Thought Jack. "I have not only had the misfortune of kidnapping a rather aggressive young lady but one who is not entirely sane." He tried to change the subject.  
  
"I'm sure your parent will send us ransom soon." Jack returned to one of his favourite subjects, his money. "I mean your parents must have loved you once."  
  
"Once." Replied Josephine. She still seemed severely shaken from the events of just now. She were sometimes disturbed by thoughts such as this at night but perceived them only as nightmares.  
  
"Well, I'm sure they still love ye. They're just stalling time." Jack tried but failed miserably to comfort his hostage. Why was he doing this anyway, no point really. He was trying to get ransom from this girl's parents, no point comforting her, he wasn't a psychiatrist. He got up. And made it towards the door.  
  
"Nothing lasts." Said Josephine. She repeated herself. "Especially not love." This caught Jack's attention.  
  
"Love lasts forever, I can prove that to you."  
  
"No you can't" replied Josephine. "I'll bet you my life that it doesn't."  
  
"Well I'll betcha my life it does. But firs', define love." Jack asked.  
  
"Love is the feeling that makes your heart beat faster when the object of your love walks past. Love is the everlasting passion that keeps you awake at night thinking about the object of your love. Love is the feeling of eternal affection for a man or woman. Love is forgetting everything in the world, leaving all your cares behind when you're with the object of your love. Love is the act of being willing to give up anything and everything for the man or woman you love."  
  
"And is that the meaning of love according to you?" Jack asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Multiply it by infinity, and take it to the depth of forever, and you will still have barely a glimpse of what I'm talking about." Josephine was not a pessimistic person, but she did believe that nothing lasted forever, certainly not love.  
  
"I'll prove to you that love lasts forever, in some way or another." Said Jack, suddenly serious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, another chapter done. I know the above chapter seemed a little Mary-sue- ish but life is full of Mary Sue's. Whatever. Please don't flame. And please review. Thxxxxx Really chocolaty brownies to all reviewers. And cookies, whichever you prefer. (  
  
Ortain. 


	7. Cat and Mouse

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 7 – Cat and Mouse  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything affiliated to it. I own the right to my character Josephine Crowne (I don't think I've ever mentioned this but her last name is Crowne) and the plot of the story.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews, please keep reviewing ;-) They really really really encourage me, it's just the little button at the very bottom...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Josephine picked up a knife and laughed evilly. She felt powerful, she felt strong, she wanted to stick her knife into the torso of the sleeping man before her.  
  
She never had a chance to.  
  
Then there was blood, lots of blood. She was still holding a knife, it was stained with blood. She hadn't even stabbed the man. He was dead, with blood flowing out of a wound.  
  
A mad laugh was heard, she turned around. There was the man she had just killed. She looked back in front of her and the man was gone. Hands closed around her throat and she dropped the knife...  
  
* * *  
  
Josephine woke up, she found herself safely in bed, well in Jack's bed. Tears had mingled with the sweat forming on her face. She was shivering even though she felt all hot and bothered.  
  
Josephine got out of bed. She wanted to go on deck. In her dream this room was the site of the murder. If she didn't get out of it soon enough she was afraid her nightmare would come true.  
  
The sun was just rising. Josephine stood out in the front of the boat. Its anchor had been let down. If her parents wanted to find her, it would be very easy to. The ship had been stationary for quite some time.  
  
Josphine looked out towards the horizons. She had always loved the ocean. When she was young she would sit for hours on the beach with cool sand running through her fingers and waves brushing against her toes. She used to wonder what was beyond the horizon.  
  
"I'm usually the firs' person on deck in the mornin' luv." Said a voice behind her. She screamed, remembering the nightmare still fresh in her mind.  
  
"Calm down, you'll wake the whole ship up." Said Jack alarmed at her reaction. "You had another nightmare?" Jack said as if reading her mind.  
  
Josephine noded.  
  
"I know something to calm you down." Jack left and quickily returned with a bottle of rum.  
  
"I don't drink." Said Josephine. She pushed Jack away as he had put his hand around her waist.  
  
"Come on luv." Jack uncorked a bottle of rum, he held the bottle in front of her face and swished it around.  
  
Josephine glance sideways at Jack and thought it would be fun to see how far this man's tolerance would go. It would be fun, even at her own cost. She grabbed the rum bottle and threw it out to see, it fell quickly and hit the water with a splash, then it sank like a stone.  
  
Jack looked mortified. "What dya do that for luv?" he murmered.  
  
Josephine grinned in a very annoying manor. She curled her hand into a fist and punched Jack in the nose, not as hard as last time but hard enough.  
  
"Ooof." Jack stumbled backwards completely surprised with his hands clasping his nose that was rapidly turning red. "What the hell was that for?" he said frowning.  
  
"For kidnapping me." Said Josephine. With one sweep of her leg Jack found himself on the floor. She was fast, she had been trained in this kind of skill. Her mood was rapidly improving, seeing Jack feel irritated was clearly entertaining for her.  
  
She bounded from the front of the ship to the captain's wheel. "Catch me" she yelled at him. "If you can."  
  
Jack, rather peeved from the loss of a good bottle of rum and his sore nose and sore ass. He ran after her.  
  
She was fast, she was nifty, in a ship with so many places to hide, it was her world. "And Jack will never catch me" she thought.  
  
Several times Jack felt like giving up, it was early in the morning and the crew were not awake yet. He often thought he was so close to catching her, but she seemed to disappear behind a wall and the next thing he knew she was behind him, tapping his shoulder, only to be gone again.  
  
Across the deck and into the kitchen Jack chased Josephine. Back up to deck Jack fetched his sword, he had lost his mood for this cat and mouse game.  
  
Josephine was gone. "I've 'ad enough, come out now." He heard footsteps behind him and turned around abruptly with his sword held out in front of him.  
  
There was a scream and a flash of silver and red. Josephine was on the floor with one hand clamped on her arm.  
  
Jack acted fast, he flushed the wound out with water and bandaged it tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, didn't see you luv, sorry." Jack appologized over and over again. Josephine was in a bad mood again, rather like the one she had adopted when she was first brought onto the boat as a hostage, it was not as though things had changed now but living on the ship wasn't too bad, even enjoyable...almost.  
  
That night Jack sat by Josephine's bed and watched her sleep. Later falling asleep in a chair himself. Josephine slept peacefully, knowing that Jack would let no harm come to her.  
  
Barbossa, on the other hand, was in a bad mood. His attempts in using Josephine to murder Jack were failing. He would break into her mind soon enough, and then he would be able to control not only her thoughts but her actions.  
  
As for what would happen to her after they were done? She would have to be disposed of.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Easter holidays are finally here, unfortunately I might not be able to write for a week from this Wednesday to next Wednesday cause I'm not going to be at home. I'll see if there's internet connection where I'm going but I kind of doubt it.  
  
I'll write as much as possible in the next few days. (  
  
Please review, thxxxx.  
  
Ortain 


	8. Horizontal Limit

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 8 – Horizontal Limit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I don't own Meet Joe Black, I don't own the laptop I'm typing on (it belongs to my dad). I own Josephine, tum tee tum. Please ignore my weirdness once again.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is just pure insanity, it has nothing to do with the story plot whatsoever, please don't flame : - ( I just felt like writing it cause I need to write something funny).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Jack awoke the next morning with a sore back. He saw his hostage asleep in his bed. She still wouldn't tell him her name.  
  
The sun had risen and Jack could hear the crew's footsteps above him on the deck. He, for once, wasn't the first one on deck. He left out of his chair knocking it over and rushed to the door tripping on an empty rum bottle and landing on the floor.  
  
The crash was enough to wake Josephine up. She got up, wincing at the pain in her arm. Then stared at Jack, he was a strange sight, lying in a heap on the floor first thing in the morning.  
  
She burst out laughing. It was a nice sound, Jack hadn't heard his hostage laugh before. He quickly got up off the floor and regained his composure. He put his hand on his hips. "What'cha laughing at lass?"  
  
This only made Josephine laugh more, she hadn't done so in over a month. It was a good feeling, she didn't find Jack in a heap on the floor remotely funny anymore. She just felt like laughing.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Right..." he said slowly. "I'll just bring you breakfast and I...uh...hope you feel better when I get back." Jack left quickly and shut the door behind him.  
  
After he left Josephine promptly fell asleep. (A/N like I said this chapter is total insanity and has nothing to do with the plot whatsoever or anything to do with...um...anything else).  
  
Jack's eyebrow was once again raised when he returned to his room his hostage had just fallen asleep after laughing insanely. He set breakfast on the table and left.  
  
When Josephine woke up after a refreshing nap she found breakfast laid on the table for her.  
  
Jack decided to check on his hostage. He could tell she was in a good mood that morning, with all that had been going wrong in her life, she deserved better. She had just finished breakfast when he walked in. Her smile welcomed him, he hadn't ever seen her smile before.  
  
He brought her up to deck. The sun was shining today, it was beautiful weather to match Josephine's mood. "Come, I'll show ye somethin', something I bet ye've ne'er seen before." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to just below the mast. Above them was a rope ladder and the mast. "We're dropping the anchor today," Jack yelled to his crew "There's no work on deck, everyone can return to their cabins of go to the pantry for a nice meal." Jack's crew cheered, he was left alone on deck with Josephine.  
  
He climbed up the rope ladder to the top of the mast (I don't really know what it's called but the horizontal pole thing that he was standing on in his first scene. I know this is a much larger ship but just imagine.) Josephine followed him, intrigued by him.  
  
They stood on the horizontal pole together (I really don't know what it's called). It was far from the ground but she felt safe, Jack was standing behind her (It's not a thick pole but he's Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?). He wrapped his arms round her waste and nuzzled into her hair.  
  
His lips brushed her cheek. Josephine kept her eyes on the horizon. She had never seen the horizon like this before. She felt happy, the whole world was before her and she could do whatever she wanted. She did not need to listen to what her parents said. They didn't care about her anyway.  
  
"It's beautiful, ain't it luv." Jack whispered in his hostage's ear. "This is the firs' time I've shared it with someone else, But today, I'll make an exception." Josephine smiled, glad that she meant so much to him. "I luv ye." Jack said.  
  
Josephine's eyes widened in surprised. She turned round to look at him forgetting that she was standing thin pole that was more than five meters away from the deck. "But...but." She stuttered, "You can't."  
  
"I can do whatever I want. And right now, I luv ye." Jack touched her cheek.  
  
Then she lost her balance, and fell...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Hee hee, a cliffie, I feel evil. Don't worry though, nobody's going to die...yet.  
  
I'll update as soon as possible. You know actually this chapter didn't turn out as insane as I thought it would, I was planning on this weird stupid chapter but I guess it had something to do with the story plot.  
  
I was going to call it insanity but I guess I'll call it something else. Have fun reading and please please please please please review. Thank you.  
  
Sorry it was a little short  
  
Ortain 


	9. Length of Eternity

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 9 – Length of Eternity  
  
Disclaimer: I'm getting really bloody tired of writing these, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ok? Now don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: After the last chapter that was sort of pure insanity, well not all of it, I felt like writing something more serious. Not sad, but serious. Also Will and Elizabeth aren't going to make an appearance soon but I promises I'll put them in the story sooner or later.  
  
The title might seem weird for now but you'll get it after the next chapter ; - )  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Josephine was falling. She madly grabbed at anything around her, she grabbed a rope and steadied herself. She was only around a meter from the ground now. If she had fallen straight onto deck she would probably have broken her back.  
  
Her arm hurt terribly. It seemed to have started bleeding again. She seemed to have hit it when she fell. Jack had climbed down on a rope. "You seem to be prone to accidents luv." He was relieved she was alright. He touched her wound and she winced. "Looks like you're going to need some new bandaging."  
  
He led her back to his cabin and sat her down. When he was bandaging her arm Josephine asked him what she at the same time, wanted to know but dreaded to find out. "When you said...when you said what you said to me on the horizontal bar (no I still haven't found out what it's called) did you mean it?"  
  
Jack looked at her in a disbelieving manor. "Of course I mean it luv, did'ja think I was jokin' around with ye? I told ye I'd show ye that love lasts eternally didn't I?" Jack joked.  
  
Josephine looked a little ashamed. "mmm" she muttered.  
  
"Don't doubt the word of Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "I've got a lot to do, we still haven't solved our supplies problem so we're docking in Tortuga for a while." Jack left, leaving Josephine in his cabin.  
  
Josephine had never been to the town of Tortuga but she had heard stories of it. It seemed to be a town with now order, chaos everywhere.  
  
They had reached Tortuga, Josephine went up to deck to where Jack was stearing his ship. "Stay close to me luv, we don't want you getting into any trouble." Jack ordered.  
  
"And what kind of trouble would that be?" Josephine questioned.  
  
"Just stay close to me, and don't make yourself noticeable."  
  
They docked in Tortuga and the crew went to plunder some shop. Jack was worried, his hostage's family still hadn't paid anything yet, they had no incentive to pay anything.  
  
Jack put his arm around Josephine and held her close, not really as a sign of affection, more a sign of protection. Josephine felt awfully squashed. Then Jack did something he'd never done before. He took off his tri- cornered hat and placed it on Josephine's head covering part of her face.  
  
They went to the tavern and Jack ordered rum. It was getting dark. Jack sat next to Josephine instead of across from her, it was only the two of them. The rest of the crew had gone somewhere else and Gibbs was in search of a relative.  
  
The rum loosened Jack up, his arm was entwined around Josephine's waist.  
  
Josephine felt safe once again, he had told her he loved her. Josephine thought of if she had not been kidnapped by him. Her life would never be quite the same again, he had changed her somehow. If only she could forget the voices in her head now.  
  
Josephine's thoughts were interrupted by Jack's voice. "I'm just gonna go to the other side of the tavern and talk with a friend." He got up and left Josephine alone.  
  
A dirty old man took Jack's place and moved closer to Josephine, "Look what we've got here, new blood." The man smiled. He was so hideous. Josephine moved away.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, "You've got the wrong person."  
  
"Oh no, nobody refuses me. This is a whorehouse you're in. Don't you think I'm handsome?" The man grinned maliciously at Josephine who back away into a wall. She didn't want to cause any trouble.  
  
"You're very handsome, in fact too handsome for me." Josephine tried to slide away from him but another dirty man appeared on one side of her.  
  
"I want her after you." He said to the first man.  
  
Then Josephine snapped, she was not a whore and she was certainly not going to stand all this talk about her. She grabbed the knife out of her boot.  
  
"Keep away from me." She pushed her way out from her corner and looked around frantically for a familiar face.  
  
"Ye, don't want to cause trouble." Said one man advancing towards her.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, Jack." Josephine was panicking, none of her training could ever prepare her for this. She was attracting attention. And not attention of the good sort.  
  
One man lunged at her, she was too fast, kicked him in the groin, he grunted in pain and fell. The other men backed away.  
  
Josephine looked around for Jack, he was still nowhere to be seen. Aware that many people were still staring at her she walked towards the bar where a barmaid was working. "Have you seen Captain Jack Sparrow? He had a red bandana on and..."  
  
The barmaid pointed to a stairway leading up. Josephine thanked her and, still holding her knife, went to find Jack. The faster they leave this place the better.  
  
There were three doors when she got up to the landing. The first one had rum barrels in it and the second one had a bed in it but there wasn't a soul in sight. Josephine opened the door of the third one. There was a couple kissing on the bed.  
  
"Urgh." Josephine backed out quickly and closed the door. She went back down. "Um, excuse me, he's not up there." She didn't want to bother the barmaid again but she had no choice.  
  
"He is, I'm sure he is, saw him go up with some whore." The barmaid waved Josephine away saying that she had a lot to do and she needed to earn a living.  
  
Josephine went up the stairs again. Maybe he was in the second bed room and she hadn't noticed him. She opened the door again but the room was still deserted, there was no hiding place. She checked the store room again. There was nobody in there.  
  
Josephine didn't want to believe that Jack was in the third room but she knew he had to be. The barmaid saw him go up with a whore didn't she? She was probably mistaken. Anyway just now Josephine hadn't gotten a proper look.  
  
She opened the third door again softly. The couple were still in there, they were still kissing, and the man was wearing a red bandana. It was Jack.  
  
Josephine felt her mouth go dry. She couldn't believe it. "Bloody pirate." She murmered. She threw the knife she was still holding across the room and it got stuck in the wood an inch away from Jack's head.  
  
This distracted him, he looked up.  
  
Josephine didn't want to stay, she turned and ran...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Credit to reviewers I've found out that the horizontal pole is called the crow's nest, but oh well.  
  
Another cliffie, hee hee, I'm evil. [grins and hands out rock climbing equipment] ; - ) anyway I promises I'll update as soon as possible.  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews and please keep reviewing. Thxxxxx  
  
Ortain 


	10. Distant from the Stars

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 10 – Distant from the Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I own the plot so ha, ha don't steel my story, ta, ha, la, don't steal my story. I'm in a weird mood again.  
  
Author's Note: I apologize for the last cliffy. Please review when you're done reading. Please please please please please review. Thanks. I think Pirates of the Caribbean two is coming out in 2005, I know that's ages away. It's called Treasure of the Lost Abyss. Johnny Depp, Keira Knightly and Orlando Bloom are all in it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Josephine didn't know where she was going, she just ran, out of the tavern and past all the men who had tried to assult her just now. She wanted to go back to the Pearl. There was nowhere else she could go, nowhere else she could stay for the night.  
  
As she reached the dock she could see Gibbs and the crew loading something onto the ship, it had been a good haul. They had robbed some drunk men, plundered a shop.  
  
"Back so soon?" asked Gibbs. Josephine looked behind him, Jack was there chasing after her yelling her name. She boarded the ship and ran into Jack's cabin, locking the door behind her.  
  
Her whole body felt numb, she had been so stupid. She hadn't met anybody as guilible as herself. Jack told her he loved her, he had kidnapped her. It was probably all just a stupid trick so he could sleep with her.  
  
The door clunked open, Jack was holding a key. They stood staring at each other for a while, then Jack spoke. "I...erm...I saw a friend across the tavern and just went to say hi." His excuse was feeble. He couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
From the last time he went to Tortuga he owed the whore money, he went to told her he couldn't pay her back just yet. She told him that she would give him another night, free of charge if he paid twenty percent extra the next time he was there. It seemed too good to be true, Josephine flew out of his mind and then they...they started...  
  
Jack was jerked out of his thoughts when he received a hard slap from Josephine. "You bastard." She yelled. "Did you know? When you told me you loved me, I believed you." She wasn't yelling anymore. "You told me your love would last an eternity. How long would eternity last? Till the time you slept with me?"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant." Jack said wringing his hands.  
  
"Then what did you mean?" (Josephine)  
  
"Erm...I...it was just a silly little impulse, won't happen again." Jack smiled his most charming smile at Josephine. "And anyway, I just thought she was like...I knew her better than I knew you."  
  
"Oh yes" snarled Josephine "You knew every inch of her, literally. Get out of my room."  
  
"That's my room you're talking 'bout" (Jack)  
  
"Fine" snapped Josephine. She grabbed her pillow, and a few sheets and headed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Jack, curious of where Josephine was going to sleep that night, decided not to stop her. Josephine found she had just done a rather rash thing, she had absolutely nowhere to sleep that night. She wasn't about to sleep with the crew. She looked around her, the deck was deserted. In the time she and Jack had argued the ship had left Tortuga and they had drifted out to sea. The anchor had been let down.  
  
There was nowhere else to go. Josephine felt lonely for the first time since she was kidnapped. "That's right" she reminded herself, she was kidnapped, she did not belong here. She did not belong anywhere, a misfit. Her parents didn't care, Jack certainly didn't care. She had no one.  
  
She made a bed on deck that consisted of a few sheets for a mattress, a pillow and more sheets for warmth. She decided to tuck herself in even thought she wasn't tired. It was quite cold on deck and the wind was blowing in her face. A few sheets weren't enough for warmth  
  
Josephine curled up into a ball and let her tears roll. She felt so alone, so small, such an insignificant speck under the stars. Her parents had no incentive to pay any ransom money, less than a quarter of their yearly profit. There had not been great battles to get her back. Nobody cared.  
  
Above her were the stars. They seemed so small and far away. They had always seemed closer when Josephine was young and used to look out of her window in the night sky. She stars were perfect, and she was far from it.  
  
Maybe that was why nobody cared about her, she was far from perfect.  
  
As Josephine drifted into an uneasy sleep, she tried to comfort herself by saying that one day, someone will come along just like in those childhood fairy tales, someone who loved her. Someone who thought she was perfect just the way she is.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
I just wanted to do a note to reviewers thing:  
  
Imitating Licentiousness (YvieS1@aol.com): Thanks for the tip : - ), I didn't know, ah well, horizontal pole. Crow's nest...I wonder why it's called that. It's more specific.  
  
captainme (suzy): Thanks for reviewing so much!!! : - ) As for your last review, it's sex. And I suppose he does feel a little different to her than others. Even though she doesn't think she's pretty he thinks she looks good. And thanks for being my first reviewer.  
  
CrazyCanoeingGIT (Nabiso1@aol.com): Too lazy to log in. lol. Josie, I like that nickname, never really thought of it, I was thinking of Jo but that's a little...modern. Josie's more old-ish. Thanks reviewing so much.  
  
Jack Sparrow's Bonnie Lassie: Hee hee, rock climbing equipment. I promises I won't have too many cliffies : - ) but sometimes I can't help being evil. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Rin+Shippo-Mononoke: Thanks for reviewing : - ). I'll be looking forward to your story.  
  
Dead-Girls-Watch: Thanks for reviewing. : - )  
  
Sabrina: Thanks, I'll update soon. : - )  
  
XPUNKROCKGODESSX: I'm not going to assure you that Jack isn't going to die [grins evilly] just for the point of suspense, Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Clueless-Patty: I'm on a rool, hee hee, that sounds so cute. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover: Thanks for reviewing, I really like your Revenge of the Bleeding Heart story, please update soon.  
  
Confusable: lol fiesty wench. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Veronica: I'm a girl who think Johnny Depp is hot *cough cough I believe I have mentioned this before. I wish this would be casted into a movie {dreams}. Thanks for coming, please keep reviewing.  
  
sta (irisbr@digitelone.com): Thanks for coming, please keep reviewing : - )  
  
Amber: Thanks for reviewing. : - )  
  
CentellearSirene: Thanks for reviewing. : - ) 


	11. The Most Beautiful Rose

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 11 – The Most Beautiful Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
Author's Note: I'm actually watching Pirates of the Caribbean right now, just starter, watching the movie at the same time inspires me : - ). Please review cause they really encourage me and stuff. It's just that little purple button down there.  
  
Words put into Josephine's head by Barbossa will be in italics.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Josephine's uneasy sleep turned into a nightmare, another one of those nightmares.  
  
This time there was no blood, just her and her trusted knife and a sleeping Jack. But there was someone else, someone she didn't know. He was old and ugly, there were pockmarks all over his face and he seemed somewhat...not real. His outline was faded.  
  
"Miss Crowne, why have you been holding back? You haven't been doing what I've told you to do, Why may I ask? Why don't you kill him, it'll be good for you. You can escape, you can go home, or you can stay here with me and enjoy all the riches in the world."  
  
Josephine suddenly found herself in a beautiful room, the table was laid with delicious foods. The carpet was made from velvet.  
  
"Why not kill him? What is holding you back, is it fear, fear of murdering someone? No-one will know, no-one will find out. Is it love, it's just an illusion, love is just an illusion. Just some idle reason, idle excuse."  
  
The man (Barbossa) walked towards Josephine, or more likely, floated towards here, he didn't seem solid. He was like a ghost.  
  
"Kill him, KILL HIM."  
  
The man's last words were emphasized dramatically. Josephine woke with a start. There seemed to be a black object blocking her view of the stars. She rolled over, still tired. She didn't want to go back to sleep but she didn't want to find out what this black object was.  
  
It could be a cloud, an inquisitive crew member, or worst of all Jack.  
  
Josephine's worst fears were confirmed when the black object spoke.  
  
"Didn't know you'd really sleep out here luv."  
  
"Don't call me that." Josephine grabbed the knife out of her boot and slashed at Jack's legs. He fell. There was blood on Josephine's hands. Her nightmare was coming true.  
  
She screamed and leapt out of her 'bed' backing towards the edge of the ship. She dropper her knife.  
  
Since Josephine was very young she had been trained in martial arts, she had been taught how to defend herself, how to fight, how to be tough. But no training could prepare her for the mental effects of wounding someone.  
  
Josephine ran into the Captain's cabin and shut the door behind her. She curled up in a little corner and started to cry. She hadn't cried since she was quite young.  
  
She hadn't meant to really hurt Jack, she didn't know what came over her, maybe an aftereffect of the dream. But then he deserved worse, he deserved to hurt as much as she did. If only her parents would come and get her, it wouldn't be hard for them. Just a small sum of money, these pirates didn't want too much. Just a small sum of money and she would be free.  
  
Not surprisingly, Jack came limping after Josephine, he had wrapped some dirty sort of cloth around his leg. The wound wasn't deep, just deep enough to draw blood and deep enough to freak Josephine out.  
  
She curled up into a tighter ball and ignored everything Jack was saying, she couldn't really hear him, just her heart pounding in her ears. She wanted to shut reality out, shut everything out.  
  
Jack seemed to give up on her, he left. Josephine looked at the door he shut behind him, but he seemed to have left something behind, a single rose.  
  
It was a beautiful rose, it's petals were dark red. It was strange, one did not expect a rose to make on board a pirate ship. It looked like it was cut recently, maybe yesterday in Tortuga. Josephine didn't expect this. She held the rose in her hand, it had thorns.  
  
Jack had left a letter with the rose:  
  
Dear...you still won't tell me your name; I'm sorry I had to hurt you like this, I know it will not make any difference, no matter how I apologize. What has happened has left a wound on you but I believe I can heal it. I believe that with time you and I can forget this little argument.  
  
Sorry I lost my temper with you yesterday. I had seen someone across the bar, a woman that I knew, I owed her some debts and I could not pay her back. When I told her this she told me I could pay her back in another way.  
  
I must confess that when she said that I did think that you would not sleep with me, and this woman would. I forgot about you waiting in the bar for me. I must confess that I had intentions towards her. But today, you've cleared my mind, and you've made me understand that the most beautiful roses, have thorns.  
  
Sincerely,  
Captain Jack Sparrow  
  
PS, Please tell me your name.  
  
Josephine scrunched the letter into a little ball, but then she regretted it and opened it and smoothed it out again. She pocketed it and held the rose, careful not the prick herself with the thorns.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*  
  
In more plain English Jack think Josephine is not perfect cause his idea of perfect is a woman who will sleep with him. But even the most beautiful rose has thorns, etc.  
  
Please review, thxxxxxx.  
  
Ortain 


	12. Shadows of the Past

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 12 – Shadows of the Past  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks a lot for reviewing guys, u guys have been really nice. : - ), I've been updating a lot recently, with it being Easter and everything. But unfortunately after Easter I might not be updating so much and since this is the day before we go back to school I *sniff, might not update for a while. Not too long though.  
  
XPUNKROCKGODESSX: hehe, maybe they didn't have martial arts but...I meant the fighting sort of stuff. : - )  
  
Also I've been trying to do italics but they never turn out in italics so never mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack saw that his hostage had fallen asleep, she looked different than when she was awake. She was feisty (courtesy to one of my reviewers, confuzable) and aggressive. She was still holding the rose and the letter.  
  
He carried her gently to her bed and put the rose beside her. She rolled over onto the rose and awoke suddenly because one of the thorns had pricked her face.  
  
Josephine saw Jack sitting on her bed with his hand on her waist. "ARGH!" she yelled jumping out of bed, the rose rolled off the bed onto the floor.  
  
"YOU PERVERTED ASS HOLE." Yelled Josephine. She was over-reacting and she knew it, Jack had probably only carried her to bed so she wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. But for once it felt good to over-react. She wanted to yell at Jack, vent all of her anger on him, he was the sole cause for her anger.  
  
She raised a hand to slap him but he caught her wrist. "And I thought you cared." She snapped in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Jack looked confused. "None of this would have happened if you didn't bloody kidnap me, you arrogant greedy bastard." Josephine hissed. "For the past three weeks, you've kept me hostage, you've turned my life upside down. You've messed with my heart and then you've broken it. I don't think I've met someone as selfish as yourself."  
  
Jack was surprised, he didn't think any woman would dare to talk to him like that. He was used to charming people, not being yelled at. In fact the only woman who had ever yelled at him was Elizabeth Swann, but she was well out of reach.  
  
Josephine's foot made contact with Jack's stomach, not unlike when they first met. But it didn't really hurt much, maybe it was because Josephine was holding back.  
  
Jack wrapped his arms around Josephine's waist trying to calm her down but it was like grabbing hold of a lively fish. She slid out of his arms onto the floor. They continued to wrestle like this, Jack, receiving several nasty bruises and even a bite mark from Josephine.  
  
She didn't know what her aim was. She just wanted to hurt Jack. Maybe this was enough, maybe he had already learned that she wasn't a whore he could tame and bring to bed.  
  
Her hesitation provided enough time for Jack to pin her down on the floor. "Stop..." he panted. "What are you trying to do?"  
  
Josephine wriggled free and slapped him. She was too quick for him to dodge it. She noticed that his leg bandage was soaked with blood. A pang of guilt hit her but then was quickly overcome by anger.  
  
She got up off the floor and left in search of something to eat.  
  
Jack lay down on the floor. He would never have kidnapped Josephine if he knew she'd be spitting fire at him at any chance possible. She was obviously trained in defending herself. But she had nowhere to go.  
  
Oh deck Jack suddenly heard a woman scream and there was a loud crash. He unwillingly picked himself off the floor. Josephine had probably slipped, he groaned. He wasn't about to go through another round of avoiding bites and punches.  
  
Jack hobbled into the bathroom and started to replace his bandages.  
  
Meanwhile Josephine had had another vision, or nightmare as one could call it. But this time it was more than a vision.  
  
The outline of a man had formed itself on deck. AnaMaria who was steering the ship then had backed so far into the rail away from the form that she had completely let go of the steering wheel. Gibbs had dropped many plates he had just washed onto the floor. Mr. Cotton's parrot had flown right at the form and appeared at the other side. It appeared not solid.  
  
"Barbossa, it's not possible." Breathed Gibbs.  
  
The figure laughed. "When your Captain killed me, he forgot one very important thing. I'm Captain Barbossa."  
  
"That's my line." Said Jack, emotionless. He emerged from his room. "God, what happened to ye, ye look terrible."  
  
Barbossa chuckled. "Jack...Jack, I've come, with a bit of unfinished business. As you can see, I am not real, just a shadow of the past. But I can be very real." He drew a sword from his belt and grabbed Josephine placing the sword to her throat.  
  
She tried to elbow him in the stomach but her arm went right through his stomach. But she could not escape, it was hard to tell if she was immobilized by fear or something else.  
  
"Looks like ye've picked up somethin' ye didn't have last time Jack, let me guess, another one of your whores." Barbossa tore Josephine's sleeve revealing her bare arm, then he ran his sword along it. It was not a deep cut, a drop of blood fell to the floor. "Or is she more important to ye than that."  
  
Josephine's expression was a mixture of confusion and fear. "Ye don' know who I am do'ya." Said Barbossa in her ear. "I'm your beau's adversary, and he had a little run in with me not long ago, it resulted in...not in the best way with me. But one thing Jack didn't know." Barbossa looked up. "I'd be back for him."  
  
Barbossa placed the sword to Josephine's throat again.  
  
"What d'ya want Barbossa" said Jack losing some of his composure.  
  
Barbossa chuckled "I want you dead, and now more than a curse has been placed on me. You however are rid of a curse. Understand Jack? I can't be killed, but you can."  
  
"Look the girl's nothing to do with this so why don't you just let her go. This is between me and you, savvy?" Jack seemed nervous and jumpy, quite unlike his usual self.  
  
"Oh no, I don't think so." Snarled Barbossa. "You see, I've gone past the stage of trying to hurt you physically, I think something that affects you mentally would have more of an effect."  
  
He once again removed the sword from Josephine's throat and placed it around her waist, pressing the blade on her flesh. She screamed as the blade cut into her.  
  
"No." said Jack. "Stop." He saw blood on Josephine's shirt.  
  
"Ah, you want to make a bargain with me do ya." Barbossa smiled. "I'm a broke man now, me crew ain't with me, you've stolen my ship. I'm want you to make me Captain, and you and yer lass will do anything I tell ye to, anything at all. Or else, ye'd be really sorry."  
  
Jack nodded timidly. He was already formulating a plan though, Barbossa wasn't even real, just a shadow of the past, just an illusion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, that was a sort of long chapter, not really too long but longer than what I've ever done. Well maybe not the longest but....never mind.  
  
Please review, thxxxxxxxxx. Brownies to all reviewers.  
  
Ortain 


	13. Only Friends

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 13 – Only Friends  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. This is fanfic, so sue me. I don't care.  
  
Author's Note: I'm back at school after the Easter holidays so I might not be able to update as fast, I'll try my best though. : - )  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
Barbossa ordered Jack and Josephine to be locked in the Captain's cabin. It was pathetic, the last real pirate ship in the Caribbean, the most fearsome Pirates in the whole world, threatened by an illusion. But this illusion was real.  
  
Josephine was clearly in much pain, she collapsed on the floor with blood seeping through her shirt. Jack exposed her bare stomach and then pressed on her wound with the bandages, Josephine winced.  
  
"It's ok, luv. I know how to get out of this. He's just an illusion, just an illusion." Jack tried to comfort Josephine.  
  
"He told me that love was an illusion, he told me that you were an illusion." Said Josephine.  
  
"You...he...he's talked to you before?" (Jack)  
  
"Remember those nightmares I had, those hallucinations. It was him, telling me to murder you." (Josephine)  
  
Jack regained some of his cockiness. "And you just almost listened to him didn't you." He raised an eyebrow. "So feisty"  
  
Josephine turned away. "Look I'm really sorry about that." Said Jack in a guilty voice. He tried to touch Josephine's cheek but she pushed him away. "Get off me." She tried wriggling out of his reach but he stopped her. She was in too much pain to protest.  
  
When the bleeding stopped Jack bandaged Josephine's waist and arm up.  
  
"I don't know how long Barbossa's gonna be gone, why don't ye try an' get some sleep." Said Jack. It was almost nightfall.  
  
"I thought that was your bed." Snarled Josephine. Then she thought her tone might have been a little harsh, maybe Jack was just trying to be nice. But then again he wouldn't have gone to bed with a whore if he really loved her. But maybe she was interpreting him wrong, maybe he meant as a friend.  
  
Josephine hadn't really thought about that, and when Jack said he loved her he didn't actually say that. He said "I luv ye." That seemed informal for the time.  
  
She lay down on the bed and tried to get some sleep. After about five minute Jack crawled under the bed covers with her. She gave him such a hard shove that he rolled right off the bed onto to the floor.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in bed with me?" snapped Josephine.  
  
"Well, it is me bed an' I'll be needing sleep too." Jack pouted, annoyed at being pushed onto the floor.  
  
"Fine, then you can sleep on your bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Josephine grabbed the pillow and yanked all the sheets off the bed and dumped them on the floor leaving nothing but a bare mattress.  
  
"Look, I know you're still mad at me. But I'm sorry and...and well...I explained in that letter I gave you." Jack held out his arms. "Friends...at least?" When Josephine looked apprehensive he added "We've got to stick together, through this."  
  
Then Josephine let Jack hug her, friends, they were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
* * *  
  
That night Josephine slept on the bed, Jack waited until she was asleep, and then curled up with her.  
  
Early in the morning, before the sun rose, Barbossa banged on the door and yelled for them to wake up. Josephine shoved Jack out of bed like yesterday.  
  
Barbossa knew what his final aim was, to kill Jack and his crew, they could not be trusted, and to keep the girl. He was planning on killing her, but then again he wanted some pleasurable company. The crew would go easily, but Jack. Barbossa wanted the girl to kill Jack for him, he couldn't kill Jack himself. If he killed Jack himself, he would be gone.  
  
The reason Barbossa had become a ghost was because he had unfinished business. He had emerged out of the Orb of the Lost Souls. If he killed Jack, he would not have any unfinished business and would be gone. However, if he got the girl to kill Jack, then he would live forever, undefeatable. A few years ago, he would have rather death, but in his brief encounter with hell, he would rather the invincibility and immortality.  
  
He had read all this in the Orb, the Orb had told him everything about the girl, her weaknesses, he knew where she was from, her name. He knew about her loneliness, about how her parents wouldn't pay ransom money for her safe return.  
  
Barbossa aimed to kill one crew member each day, he would make Josephine fear him. Then he would be able to take over her mind. Fear was human's greatest weakness, this set Josephine aside from all others, she had never been afraid, since she had become Jack's hostage she had never been afraid. Only angry and lonely, but never afraid.  
  
Barbossa had missed his chance yesterday, Josephine had been afraid when he had threatened her, but Barbossa had been too preoccupied to tell.  
  
It seemed easy, threaten her again, but Barbossa needed more time, more time to intimidate the girl and make her fear him over a long period of time.  
  
"All hands on deck" yelled Barbossa. When everyone was assembled Barbossa told everyone what they already knew. He would be taking over as Captain, and if so much as a single soul dared to object, instant death was assured.  
  
Barbossa, naturally, was in control of the wheel. Jack felt he needed to object to that. Barbossa decided to assert his authority on the ship and he wanted to have a go at making Josephine afraid of him.  
  
Barbossa made his way up to one of the crew members and swiftly, ran his sword through his abdomen and out again. The man fell, without a word. Barbossa then wiped his sword on the man's filthy garments.  
  
"Your whore will go next." Snarled Barbossa to a very surprised Jack.  
  
Josephine was not afraid, instead she was very furious of what Barbossa had done and what he had just called her.  
  
"You filthy scum, I'm not his whore." She snapped at him trying to slap him but he caught her wrist.  
  
"Don't hate me...Josephine."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Ah...so that's your name." said Jack, feeling the need to interrupt. Barbossa let go of Josephine's hand.  
  
"When the greedy man awakes from the nigh he remembers neither what happened nor what his whore's name is." Barbossa smiled. "I think I'll be getting the Captain's cabin, lock these two in the brig."  
  
When the crew failed to comply Barbossa put his sword to Gibb's neck, two crew members feebly dragged Josephine and Jack to the brig.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
Here's another chapter, please please please review. Ice cream to all reviewers.  
  
Note to Reviewers:  
  
Nicole: Yep, I've read Harry Potter. This is sort of like the Legilimency stuff, but Barbossa has different intentions. Thanks for the review : - ). [hands over strawberry ice-cream]  
  
Jessica (insidethejadeddreamland@hotmail.com): The orb thing, like Saruman's orb. Sort of. Thanks for the review : - ). [hands over vanilla ice-cream]  
  
SparrowPhoenix: Yes, you're right, I wouldn't object too much if he captured me either. Thanks for the review : - ) [hands over chocolate ice- cream]  
  
CrazyCanoeingGIT: She does tell him her name in this chapter, not really tell him. He sort of discovers it. Thanks for the review : - ) [hands over mango ice-cream]  
  
XPUNKROCKGODESSX: Nah, not crazy. Thanks for the review : - ) [hands over chocolate chip ice-cream]  
  
Captainme: Thanks for reviewing, it's ice-cream this time : - ) [hands over mint ice-cream]  
  
Jupiter-1685: Thanks for the many many reviews : - ) [hands over raspberry ice-cream]  
  
Sorry I chose the ice-cream flavours this time, please review again and tell me what flavour you prefer. Thxxxxx  
  
Ortain 


	14. Caved In

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 14 – Caved In  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I own the plot, and I own Josephine Crowne, and I own the clothes on my back. But Jack and the Black Pearl etc. belong to Disney.  
  
Author's Note: I am aiming for longer chapters, I must write longer chapters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We must find a way to stop Barbossa." Said Josephine, she was pacing the cell relentlessly. Jack watched him,she looked so...attractive when she was worried.  
  
"Calm down." (Jack)  
  
"I can't calm down, he's taken the ship, he's invincible, immortal." Josephine sat on the floor and placed her head in her hands. "He's just an illusion." Muttered Josephine, "just an illusion."  
  
Jack placed an arm around Josephine's waist. "We'll pull through this, together."  
  
* * *  
  
The next few days were a nightmare for everyone on the Black Pearl. Barbossa's murders were frequent, whenever he felt like it, whenever he was in a bad mood. The crew were constantly in fear of being the next victim.  
  
Josephine and Jack were locked in the brig in the day, they spent only mealtimes upstairs. They seemed to be getting closer despite Josephine's vow to be only friends with Jack. They slept on the hard ground together (A/N, not in that way), under the moonlight that came from the hole made from the last battle of the Black Pearl and the Interceptor.  
  
Josephine often woke up in the morning to find Jack's arm draped around her waist and herself curled up in his warm embrace. She felt the presence of infatuation when he was near regardless of how hard she tried not to. Infatuation, and maybe the presence of lust, and ultimately, love.  
  
If Barbossa had saw this coming, he would never have put the two in the same cell.  
  
More time passed, almost a week since Barbossa had taken over the ship. Three crew members had been killed at the merciless hand of Jack's adversary.  
  
The crew were quickly going to Barbossa's side, not because they wanted to, just because they were afraid of him. Only Gibbs and AnaMaria stayed loyal to Jack.  
  
Barbossa had failed to make Josephine fear him.  
  
He had to think of another desperate measure.  
  
Meanwhile Jack and Josephine were also thinking. They needed to find Barbossa's weakness'. He was a ghost right? And only people who had incomplete work on earth became ghosts. Barbossa's incomplete work was to reclaim the Black Pearl. Hadn't he done that? And he was still around.  
  
Barbossa had a plan, he was going to take Josephine to Isles de Muerta.  
  
He had informed the crew of where they were going.  
  
It was night time when they arrived, there it was, Isles de Muerta. Where Barbossa had previously met the end of his mortal life, where Jack had triumphed against him. 'Not this time.' Thought Barbossa. He knew a dark corner of this place, somewhere that Josephine was sure to fear.  
  
Jack was tied up and brought onto a small rowing boat with Josephine whose arms and legs were left free. They had rowed around the island to a side Jack had never been to before. The Black Pearl disappeared from view.  
  
Barbossa forced Josephine off the boat but left Jack. There was a dark cave ahead, Barbossa forced Josephine in with a sword at her throat. Then he produced a grenade and placed it at the entrance of the cave.  
  
There was a big boom, Barbossa had already disappeared.  
  
The explosion had dislodged chunks of rock from the cave. Josephine was thrown to the floor with her hands over her head. When things quieted down she looked behind her. The entrance was completely caved in. There was no way out.  
  
The only way was in, it was almost pitch dark, except for small rays of moonlight that came in between cracks on the walls.  
  
Josephine ventured forwards, growing more afraid by the minute...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
There we go, another cliff hanger ; - D. [hands out rock climbing equipment].  
  
Now as long as you're just hanging there pay attention, I'll be updating as soon as I can. I'm reaching the most...um...exciting part of the story. Thanks for all the reviews and ice-cream for all. I'm just going to leave a big tub of double chocolate ice-cream here so tuck in. Please keep reviewing. Thxxxxx  
  
Ortain 


	15. Just Around the Corner

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 15 – Just around the Corner  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, sue at your own risk.  
  
Author's Note: Next chapter's the climax of the story. But then there'll be another climax later on. I plan to have two parts to this story, this is still part one. Will and Elizabeth will play a big part in part two.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Josephine inched forwards. She would rather stay by the caved in entrance where rays of light were still visible. Maybe if she could just make a torch by rubbing two twigs together...  
  
More than fifteen minutes later the two relatively dry twigs Josephine found had still not shown any signs of becoming torches. The twigs were too damp, and they were thin. She decided to give up.  
  
Barely three feet from the entrance Josephine's foot hit something. It was too light to be a rock. Kicking the object into a ray of moonlight made Josephine scream. It was the head of a skeleton.  
  
"ARGHHHH!!!" yelled Josephine backing away from the skull, her foot hit a rock and she tripped and fell onto her back. Turning her head to the side she found herself barely an inch from another skull. She leapt up and yelped.  
  
Josephine, her mind addled by fear turned from the entrance and ran into the cave. It was almost pitch dark except for rays of light coming from the walls.  
  
'Wait, that would mean this was a tunnel instead of a cave.' She thought. Distracted she didn't see that the ceiling lowered by about a foot, she hit her head on a stone ledge and disturbed about a dozen bats.  
  
There was a frenzy of flapping and Josephine found a swarm of bats straight towards her. She shielded her head with her arms. The bats swarmed around her for a minute but then found her uninteresting and flew off to find another resting place.  
  
(A/N: I know bats are supposed to be active at night but this is just for dramatic emphasis)  
  
Josephine ducked her head down and kept walking, occasionally stumbling a little or stubbing her foot on a rock. She was afraid, afraid of what she was going to see when she turned a corner, afraid of what was beyond the next corner.  
  
Without warning Josephine felt the ground slant downwards in a significantly steep gradient. She slipped fell, landing on her arse and sliding all the way down the slope.  
  
The ground leveled out and Josephine stood up, she could not see behind her, it was pitch dark. She was in another tunnel, and beyond the bend was light...  
  
Josephine half walked half ran towards the light, it was natural light, moonlight.  
  
'Well, anything is better than being in that dark cave.' She thought. There was a squeak and a rat the size of a small cat could be seen picking at a skeleton. Josephine leapt back in fright only to disturb another dozen or so bats.  
  
They did not bother her too much. Josephine continued advancing towards the light.  
  
As she turned a corner she found herself in a strange opening, rays of moonlight were shining from holes in the rocks. There were puddles of water all over, possibly leading right out to the sea. Around her were treasure chests, there was gold and silver, diamond and rubies. Quite unlike what Josephine had ever seen before.  
  
A particularly dazzling diamond lay across the floor, Josephine bent down to pick it up. But just as she touched it there was a loud screeching sound, and a flash of claws.  
  
She backed away, horrified to find blood on her hand. Looking down at what had caused the injury she saw a monkey. But it wasn't quite right, it wasn't a monkey, it was the skeleton of a monkey.  
  
The monkey screeched again and Josephine stumbled backwards and tripped. She fell into a pool of icy cold water.  
  
Something slimy touched her foot. In horror she scrambled out of the pool. There had to be some way out of here. Josephine didn't want to stay here a minute longer.  
  
There were many passageways that lead to unknown places. She chose the only tunnel with more visible light at the end.  
  
It was a long tunnel and Josephine passed many skeletons on the way. It was a gruesome sight and she tried to keep her focus on what was in front of her.  
  
There was another opening, it was unusually bright. Barbossa! Josephine was glad to see some human form, or ghost form that was familiar to her. But he was holding a sword with a mad glint in his eye.  
  
Then she saw Jack, his hands were tied behind his back and he was kneeling, Babossa's foot was pressed against his back.  
  
"He's for you to finish off." Snarled Barbossa holding out the sword.  
  
At that moment Josephine heard that terrible voice again. "Kill him..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, another cliffie. [hands out new rock climbing equipment because old equipment is all worn out]. Really sorry but I promises no cliffie in the next chapter. Next chapter's the climax of the story. Please Please review, thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got over the weekend. Love you all.  
  
[passes out strangely shaped presents] one reviewer opens her present and Jack jumps out and kisses her on the nose, then he disappears. A questioning look is displayed on the reviewer's face.  
  
Another reviewer opens his/her present and finds movie premier tickets in a first class world theatre to Pirates of the Caribbean 2, Treasures of the Lost Abyss. Reviewer jumps with joy learning that she/he gets to watch the movie a year and a half before anyone else.  
  
Ok, that was weird.  
  
Anyway please review, thanks, Ortain 


	16. One Can Only Hope

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 16 – One Can Only Hope  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, it belongs to Disney.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry 'bout the cliffie last time [winks]. I'm not promising the end of this won't be a cliffie. This is the climax of the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At that moment Josephine heard that terrible voice again. "Kill him, finish him for me."  
  
Josephine's head felt like it was about to explode, this voice, it was taking over her thoughts. It could command her to do anything, even if she didn't want to it.  
  
Barbossa smiled as Josephine blindly stumbled over to him and took the sword from his hands. He stepped away from the two and watched as Jack looked up in a mixture of surprise and fear.  
  
"Josie..." (A/N: Nickname from one of my beloved reviewers, CrazyCanoeingGIT) he started to say. Josephine heard no more, Barbossa's voice was growing louder in her head.  
  
"You failed me thrice, you will finish him off today." The voice in Josephine's head became hypnotic. The sword was in her hand, but she couldn't bring herself to do what she was told to do.  
  
Barbossa could see that Josephine needed a bit of encouraging. "Blood, you need to see blood, your own blood. Then show me his blood."  
  
Josephine automatically felt herself raise the sword over finger, she cut herself. A drop of blood fell.  
  
"Now, that's what you want to see, from him." said the voice in her head. Josephine hesitated to obey. She looked around, Jack was saying something she couldn't hear. Barbossa was looking at her expectantly and impatiently.  
  
She held the sword to Jack's neck. "He cheated on you, kill him...now." The voice was becoming deafeningly loud in Josephine's head. She pressed the sword to Jack's neck, almost drawing blood.  
  
But then she saw the look on his face, she looked into his eyes and saw the man she loved. She had tried to deny this feeling for so long it had curled up inside her, waiting to be forgotten.  
  
She remembered the day he promised to love her for eternity, when she had defined love for him.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
"Love is the feeling that makes your heart beat faster when the object of your love walks past. Love is the everlasting passion that keeps you awake at night thinking about the object of your love. Love is the feeling of eternal affection for a man or woman. Love is forgetting everything in the world, leaving all your cares behind when you're with the object of your love. Love is the act of being willing to give up anything and everything for the man or woman you love."  
  
* * *  
  
"I'll prove to you that love lasts forever, in some way or another  
  
* * *  
  
Jack moved closer to her and placed his arm around her waist. She rested her head against his chest and they were locked there in that perfect moment for a short time.  
  
* * *  
  
Josephine often woke up in the morning to find Jack's arm draped around her waist and herself curled up in his warm embrace. She felt the presence of infatuation when he was near regardless of how hard she tried not to. Infatuation, and maybe the presence of lust, and ultimately, love.  
  
~*END OF FLASHBACK*~  
  
Josephine's conscience kicked in and she dropped the sword, realizing what 'the voice' wanted her to do. She would never kill Jack. She turned to Barbossa "No!" she sneered very firmly.  
  
A look of panic came over Barbossa. "But...wait." He tried to break into her mind again. "Kill him." This had no effect on Josephine whatsoever. He picked up the sword on the floor holding the handle out to Josephine.  
  
She ignored him and knelt beside Jack trying to undo the ropes that tightly bound his hands behind his back.  
  
Barbossa turned the sword around so he was holding the handle and the blade was facing Josephine and Jack. He pointed the sword at Josephine forcing her to stand up.  
  
"Kill him." threatened Barbossa, clearly panicking. Josephine's mind had been cleared by the pain. She was no longer afraid.  
  
"I have nothing to lose, you can't make me." (Josephine)  
  
"Either you choose to watch Jack die slowly and painfully, and then meet your own miserable end, or you choose to kill Jack, the fast way, and save your own pathetic life." Barbossa felt proud of himself for thinking up a solution so quickly.  
  
"You can't scare me with this." Josephine found herself face to face with Jack's adversary, and ultimately, her own. Barbossa slapped Josephine across the face with such force that she was thrown to the ground with a split lip.  
  
Jack struggled to untie the ropes around his wrists, they were looser than before. Josephine had fallen on a pile of gold coins and necklaces. She tried to get up but Barbossa aimed a kick at her stomach and she fell. He squatted beside her. "You've been so strong, you're not afraid of anything are you." Josephine tried to punch Barbossa in the nose but her hand went right through his head. Barbossa wiped the blood off Josephine's chin (from her lip) with a finger. "It's time you showed me your self worth."  
  
"And what would that be? Your personal hit man?" Josephine smirked. Getting to her feet. "Bite me. I don't give a shit."  
  
Barbossa ripped the bottom half of Josephine's shirt. The cut was healing. "Why do you think you haven't even the slightest chance of beating me? You still get up, why don't you kill Jack and save yourself, he's not worth all that. What do you think you're fighting for here? Is it love? It's just an illusion Miss Crowne, just an illusion."  
  
"No, you're the illusion." Spat Josephine. This angered Barbossa, "You will find, that I am much much more than that." Barbossa thrust his sword towards Josephine's abdomen. She started to dodge but then a large object came hurling out of nowhere knocking her to the ground into a pool of water.  
  
There was a yelp, blood, and the ground started to shake. Josephine tried to scramble out of the pool but she could not get a firm footing and slipped back in. She tried to see what was happening.  
  
Barbossa's outline seemed to be fading, he became almost invisible, and then he broke into a dozen pieces as if he were a jigsaw. These pieces fell to the ground, but instead of landing on the ground they went into the ground.  
  
As abruptly as it had started, the floor stopped shaking and everything was still. Josephine clambered out of the pool, dripping wet and feeling cold. "Just an illusion, he was just an illusion."  
  
Josephine wiped the blood from her lip on her shirt. She tried to walk over to where Barbossa had disappeared but tripped on the same large object that had knocked her into the pool.  
  
To her horror it was Jack, it was Jack with a sword sticking out of his chest lying unconscious on the pool side. In the 'excitement' of Barbossa disappearing into thin air Josephine had forgotten all about Jack.  
  
She knelt by his side, she touched his face, it was pale, cold and sweaty. She snapped back into action, pulling the sword out of his chest (it wasn't impaled too deeply) she tried to stop the blood with her bare hands. "Jack...Jack wake up."  
  
Then suddenly she understood everything, Barbossa's unfinished business was to kill Jack, now he had done that he was gone. But then he wouldn't be gone unless Jack was...no he couldn't be.  
  
Just couldn't be. 'One can only hope' said a small, unsure voice in Josephine's head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That wasn't supposed to be a cliffie, I just had to end it somewhere, couldn't go on forever. Sorry to all reviewers who hate cliffies but I'll update very soon, I promises.  
  
One and a half year early tickets to the premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Treasures of the lost Abyss for all my beloved reviewers.  
  
Ortain 


	17. It Wasn't About Her

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 17 – It Wasn't About Her  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, [author bursts into loud baby sobs and all readers stare as if she should be admitted in the psychiatric ward downtown].  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to one of my beloved reviewers I've found out the POTC 2 doesn't come out until 2006 sniffles. That's like ages away. Not fair, just not fair [pouts]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Josephine had to get back to the ship, there would be clean water and she could let Jack rest, he seemed to respond to pain and he had a very weak radial pulse. But how to get him all the way to the boat.  
  
She couldn't get back in the way she had come, but then Jack and Barbossa had to have come another way, they had a rowing boat.  
  
She didn't know how to get Jack to the boat and stop the bleeding at the same time. She tore off her shirt (A/N: She's not naked, still has those bandages she tied around her chest remember? Oh but then Barbossa ripped those...*cough* just pretend the bandages reappeared) and wrapped it tightly around Jack's wound.  
  
He muttered something indecipherable, she slung him over her shoulder. He was heavy for her and her knees almost gave way, only her will kept her going.  
  
Every step was harder than the last, Josephine had to stop several times. Jack seemed to be getting heavier. She randomly chose what seemed to be an exit to the cave. Several times she met a dead end and had to rest on the sand.  
  
The fourth time Josephine had reached an inaccessible exit, she collapsed on the sand beneath her. Tears rolled down her eyes and she wondered if she, not to mention Jack would ever make it out of this god forsaken place.  
  
There was blood everywhere, Jack's blood. The shirt was not the most effective tool for stopping it. Josephine pressed her hands to the wound. It wasn't bleeding as much as it did.  
  
Jack stirred slightly, he opened his eyes and saw Josephine. She wiped her blood stained hands on her pants and then touched his face, her expression a mixture of concern and fear. "Jack..." she started to say but then Jack silenced her by putting up his hand.  
  
"Don't say anything Josie..." he murmured "I know a way out of here." He struggled for words, each breath he took was painful. "When you get out of this tunnel to where Barbossa was...take the tunnel on the immediate left to the large treasure chest. Savvy?"  
  
He paused for a while, Josephine digested the information. He started talking again "But stay here for a while...with me." Josephine frowned.  
  
"I'm going to take you with me."  
  
"No...you're not, get yourself out of here while you still have the time, I'm just a burden." Jack looked sincere.  
  
Josephine smiled through her tears and lay down next to Jack turning to face him. She knew she was definitely going to bring Jack with her, no matter what he said. She changed the subject "Jack...why did you throw yourself in front of me."  
  
Jack closed his eyes and sighed as if the answer was obvious "I did it to get rid of Barbossa, if I was 'dead' he would be gone, I figured that out while I was tied up, I knew he had to be gotten rid of somehow."  
  
Josephine was expecting an answer that was somewhat different, something that involved her. "If you had three wishes right now, what would you want." Josephine asked hopefully.  
  
Jack chuckled "This pain to stop, all the riches and all the women in the world. What else would a man want."  
  
In her confusion Josephine realized that it wasn't about her, it would never be about her and no matter how much she loved Jack he wouldn't love her back, she was just another wench to him, another one of those women. But that wasn't what she was supposed to be thinking about, she just wanted to get Jack to the ship.  
  
She stood up, not wanting to waste too much time and picked Jack up ignoring his protests of needing to save herself and leave him.  
  
She found the exit of the cave. In the distance there was the Black Pearl.  
  
After loading Jack and herself into the rowing boat Josephine found that the return trip from the tunnel seemed to be effortless, she had other things on her mind.  
  
Looking down at Jack's face she knew the reason she had dragged him all the way to the exit and why she hadn't killed him while she had the chance.  
  
She had fallen in love with him slowly, she had liked him a lot ever since he comforted her, loved him since he told her he loved her. She had been heart broken when she found him with another woman.  
  
But in his heart he would never really put her first would he? He put things like his ship first and the wellbeing of his crew and...sex and money.  
  
She took out the letter he had written out of her pocket, it was slightly soaked having been in and out of the water. Then ink had run slightly but it was still legible:  
  
Dear...you still won't tell me your name;  
  
I'm sorry I had to hurt you like this, I know it will not make any difference, no matter how I apologize. What has happened has left a wound on you but I believe I can heal it. I believe that with time you and I can forget this little argument.  
  
Sorry I lost my temper with you yesterday. I had seen someone across the bar, a woman that I knew, I owed her some debts and I could not pay her back. When I told her this she told me I could pay her back in another way.  
  
I must confess that when she said that I did think that you would not sleep with me, and this woman would. I forgot about you waiting in the bar for me. I must confess that I had intentions towards her. But today, you've cleared my mind, and you've made me understand that the most beautiful roses, have thorns.  
  
Sincerely,  
Captain Jack Sparrow  
  
'The most beautiful roses, have thorns'. What the hell did that mean? Josephine didn't really want to know any more. She scrunched the letter into the ball and threw it into the ocean behind her. It floated around, thrown here and there by the waves before it became soaked and sank. Josephine rowed harder.  
  
The Black Pearl loomed before them and Josephine and Jack were hauled aboard. The crew was glad that they had made it and Josephine soon told them about how Jack had heroically saved his ship and the crew. Jack was brought in to his cabin for further care from Gibbs, he seemed to be the experience one around.  
  
Josephine washed the blood off her hands and put on a clean shirt so her chest would avoid the prying eyes of the crew. The sun was rising. Again she felt lonely, it wasn't about her, nothing was about her. She was just another hostage that they had to demand money for, she wondered what would happen when Jack found that her parent weren't going to pay.  
  
She felt stupid, she thought that Jack had loved her in the brig, she woke up every morning to find his arm around her. In the end he had probably just wanted her bedded. Now he had 'reclaimed' his bed she had nowhere to sleep.  
  
Creeping into Jack's room she found that he was still asleep, or maybe still unconscious. Josephine grabbed a few sheets and a pillow. She looked at him, then sat next to his bed. She touched his face, nobody like him would ever love her.  
  
She got up and left, walking down to the brig she decided that would be where she slept that night. It was actually quite nice at night, it wasn't really cold and the floor was dry. The swishing sound of the waves always put her to sleep.  
  
She was Jack's hostage, it was all she was. None of this was about her, it was just about sex and money.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_sniff_ [wipes tears dry] Jack's not going to die though, on a happier note. Thank you so much for reviewing guys, I love you all.  
  
Ortain 


	18. All You Wanted

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 18 – All You Wanted  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I've also inserted a song, All You Wanted by Michelle Branch, this doesn't belong to me, it belongs to whoever owns it.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for ages, my computers wouldn't turn off last week, and when I turned the power off it wouldn't turn on, so I got really pissed and banged on the keyboard (it's a laptop) it turned on but the internet connection kept going on and off every minute and I never got to upload this. Extra long chapter this time to make up for the non uploading for ages. : - D

%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Josephine had a strange dream that night. She dreamt that she was in the brig again, but she had been put there by force. The was a fierce wind and she was rattling the bars of the brigs. Gibbs and the crew were saying "The only thing that matters is the ending. It's the most important part of the story. And this one, is very good. This one is perfect."  
  
Were this the end of the story, was she to be locked up in the brig so that the end of the story was to be 'perfect'.  
  
She decided she had to escape from the jail. A gust of wind blew the bars away and the crew up the stairs of the brig.  
  
Josephine walked up the stairs onto deck. It was nighttime but a full moon illuminated the ship.  
  
Jack and another woman was linking hands. The woman was dressed in a wedding gown even though Jack was in his usual clothes. They were getting...married.  
  
Josephine watched speechlessly. "Do you agree to love Miss Crowne in sickness and in health (yadda yadda yadda)?" "I do" replied Jack. Josephine gasped, Miss Crowne?  
  
"Do you agree to love Mr. Sparrow in sickness and in health...?"  
  
"No." cried Josephine, "Don't say yes." The woman turned and looked at Josephine. It was...a twin of herself, an identical twin, a clone.  
  
"An imposter, get her." Shrieked Josephine's clone. The crew advanced towards her. But Josephine shook her head.  
  
"No, you shall not pass." A great gust of wind blew the crew away.  
  
Just then Josephine woke up and found that wind was blowing from the hole in the side of the wall of the cell she was sleeping in. The wind had wrapped the covers her makeshift bed around her.  
  
She moved directly under her 'window' and the wind wasn't blowing directly at her anymore.  
  
All You Wanted, Michelle Branch  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
Three weeks had passed since Josephine and Jack had emerged from their 'battle' with Barbossa.  
  
Josephine felt herself growing more and more lonely, if that was possible. The crew pretty much ignored her, nobody had any incentive to make a conversation with her. Everything she said was replied with a grunt.  
  
Jack was making a steady recovery he had left his cabin many times but Josephine was avoiding him. She hadn't seen him since she went into his room to collect sheets and a pillow. She felt she couldn't face him, she had been so vulnerable, if she saw him again, she was afraid her heart act on her own accord and she would fall in love with him...again. That couldn't happen, it certainly couldn't.  
  
Josephine wanted so much to be accepted in the little circle of the crew. She was invisible, to others she drifted around, doing random jobs and disappearing to sleep in the brig at night.  
  
She climbed up to the crow's nest, the sky was grey to match her mood. It started to rain, just an overhead shower, nothing serious, no storm. The raindrops were comforting to Josephine, it had been a hot day. She was like all other girls regardless of how much money her father had, regardless of how many maids there were to dress her. She wanted someone to love her, someone to hold her when she was sad and someone to care.  
  
Josephine found her tears mingling with the raindrops. She didn't know if she was happier here, on the ship or back in Port Royal.  
  
Josephine returned to the brig to find her 'bed' soaking wet, there had been a leak somewhere. She definitely couldn't sleep in the puddle that had formed.  
  
She needed new sheets and a pillow, there was only one way to get them, from the Captain's cabin. Josephine didn't want to go in there. She knew Jack would be in there, probably drunk at this time of day.  
  
She also needed somewhere to sleep, the deck was wet and everywhere she went there had been some kind of a leak. She longed for a proper bed and somewhere warm to spend the night.  
  
Josephine opened the door of Jack's Cabin. He was asleep on the bed, "Perfect!" she thought. She crept to the cupboard where the pillows and sheets were stored and opened its door. Half a dozen empty rum bottles fell out and smashed on the floor making a huge noise that probably woke the whole crew, not to mention Jack up.  
  
She froze, praying that Jack would be so drunk that he would ignore the sound and go back to sleep.  
  
"What'cha doing luv?" Asked Jack in that annoyingly charming voice of his. Josephine stopped praying.  
  
"I was just getting some clean sheets from the cupboard, sorry I woke you, go back to sleep." Josephine grabbed sheets and a pillow and tried to exit but Jack had already gotten out of bed. He blocked the exit.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me?" So he knew, Josephine tried to walk past him to the door. When he blocked her way again she decided to make up some story.  
  
"Well, you were pretty badly hurt by Barbossa so I though I'd let you rest." Josephine refused to meet his eye. It wasn't his fault that he didn't like her, it was nobody's fault but her own for being so stupid and believing in love and everything else.  
  
"I could have done with some company." Jack moved closer to Josephine who back away into the wall.  
  
"Why was she so darn scared of me anyway?" thought Jack. He would sometimes see her in a corner, eating dinner but then he would glance at her or try to catch her eye and she was gone. "Sorry, I really have to go." Snapped Josephine, more harshly than she wanted to. She made her way towards the door but Jack caught her by the shoulder. "Let me go." She pushed him away and went out the door. Jack followed.  
  
"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" he shouted at her.  
  
"Elsewhere!" she called back.  
  
"Stop, I command you, stop." Jack caught up with Josephine and grabbed her turning her around so he face her.  
  
"Why the hell have you been avoiding me lately, ever since you brought me back to the ship I have hardly seen you. What are you afraid of?" Jack had Josephine pinned against the railing, she had nowhere to go.  
  
But all those years of training, not for nothing. Josephine kicked Jack's shins so his knees gave way and he fell to the floor. She grabbed his right arm and forced him against the railing so now she was in control.  
  
"Leave me alone." She hissed at him. She turned around haughtily and left but Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her to the floor. It was another one of those wrestling matches.  
  
Josephine struggled to get up but every time she succeeded in doing so she was pulled to the very wet floor by Jack. The back of her shirt was all wet and dirty.  
  
One last time Jack found himself on top of a struggling Josephine. He had been bitten, slapped, punched, kicked, etc. "Stop it, you're hurting me." Panted Jack.  
  
Josephine had forgotten about his wound, but he seemed fine, he'd live. She relaxed and stopped struggling.  
  
He helped her up and forced her into his cabin only to find that her the back of her clothes were all wet. He threw one of his shirts at her. "Change." He commanded.  
  
She motioned with her finger for him to turn around, and then she changed into a clean dry shirt, she also changed her pants as well.  
  
"We need to talk." Jack sat down on the bed motioning for Josephine to sit down next to him. Surprisingly enough, she refused.  
  
"Why are you being so hostile to me all of a sudden, you've been avoiding me and you've been sleeping in the brig." Josephine was surprised that Jack knew all this.  
  
"I'm your hostage." Snapped Josephine "I don't expect a feather bed."  
  
"There's a feather bed right here waiting for you to snuggle up in. You just won't come, and on the contrary you run away. You mean much more to me than a hostage. Why else would I have jumped in front when Barbossa tried to kill you? I can't lose you, Josie. "  
  
Josephine refused to meet Jack's eyes "That's just bull shit, I'll turn around and find you sleeping with another woman. You only jumped in front of me to save your ship and your crew, a noble doing I'm sure, but nothing to do with me. You think you can just play around with women like they're..."  
  
Josephine trailed off when she looked up and saw the expression on Jack's face, it was a mixture of sincerity and hurt. And when she looked into his eyes she knew that he was telling the truth.  
  
She shook her head a little; she was being stupid again, jumping into relationships and conclusions. She was the one who would get hurt in the end. 'Maybe not this time.' Said a small voice in Josephine's head. Maybe this time it would be different, maybe this time she would find true love.  
  
Jack had gotten up and was standing in front of Josephine, he wrapped his arms around her waist and this time she didn't push him away.  
  
Josephine spent that night curled up in Jack's embrace, in the warm feather bed that she had been promised. But it was even more comfortable than she expected. 

%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Awwww, wasn't that sweet. sniffs back tear. Please Review.  
  
Ortain 


	19. She's All That

Just an Illusion  
  
Chapter 19 – She's All That  
  
Author's Note: I'm not writing a disclaimer, so sue me I don't care. Oh and remember usually I put a line of star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line but fanfic.net's new preview thingies stops me from doing that, I don't know why.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Josephine woke up as the sun was streaming through the window of Jack's cabin. She leapt out of bed, it was almost afternoon and Jack was still sleeping peacefully. The crew were bustling around noisily on the deck. Had both of them really managed to oversleep?  
  
"Up, get up" shouted Josephine flinging the covers off Jack. "It's almost noon. I thought you always woke up early."  
  
Jack groaned and buried his head under the pillow which was promptly snatched away from him by Josephine. She kicked him in the side, lightly, he still refused to budge.  
  
She opened the door of Jack's cabin and strolled out. Every single member of the crew stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Josephine felt terribly self-conscious. People were ogling at her as if she was from another planet, and they made no move to look away. She tried to ignore them and walked to the kitchen feeling their eyes boring into her back as she walked.  
  
AnaMaria was in the kitchen when Josephine got there, "Sounds like ye had a good night with the Captain eh?" she grinned handing Jo a bread knife.  
  
Josephine raised an eyebrow, "Nothing happened, drop it."  
  
"I'd expect you to say that. Come on, it's very obvious you know. You two up all night and getting up around noon in the morning, that happens to everyone of Jack's lasses."  
  
Josephine snapped, she was not one of Jack's lasses, she was not a whore, she was different, and the crew would have to learn that sooner or later. The bread knife she was holding went crashing into the wooden wall an inch away from AnaMaria's ear. "I'm...not...one of his lasses."  
  
Josephine walked out of the room fuming.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
"There's a ship in the distance Captain." Gibbs ran back to Jack. A ship was heading towards them and fast, it was a pirate ship.  
  
"They're catching up with us, the wind's on their side." Jack twirled the wheel in his hands. His loyal ship had never failed him before.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the ship was barely fifty feet from the Pearl. It was Captain Moris. He was one of the most feared pirates in the seas. And his reputation with Captain Sparrow wasn't the best. Sparrow had killed two Moris' crew members. Moris said he would be back for revenge, and here he was.  
  
"Fire." The Captain of both sides yelled. Josephine drew the sword that Jack had given her, she was afraid, very afraid. These were pirates, merciless pirates who wouldn't give a second thought to murdering her.  
  
Moris' crew charged onto Jack's ship swinging from ropes and planks. Bullets flew overhead and canons blew into both ships. Nobody had taken much notice of Josephine, she was just a lone figure in the corner, unnoticed by anyone. A pirate, one of Moris' crew was backing towards her, he had his back to her, he was dulling with one of Jack's crew. Josephine elbowed him hard in the temple and he fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
"Thanks' lass, I was in a tight spot there."  
  
Josephine smiled, that was easier than she thought. But she thought too fast. Advancing towards her was none other than the Captain of their enemy. She looked quickly towards Jack and the other members of the crew. They were all busy in duel, nobody so much as looked at her.  
  
"Look what we have here...one of Jack's whores." That was the second time Josephine had been thought as a whore in one day. She wasn't going to stand it. She braced herself, ready for the sword fight.  
  
Moris was quick but Josephine was quicker. She was nimble and jumped away from his sword. Her dueling skills weren't as good as his though, she couldn't make a move to harm him, only dodge, but she couldn't keep doing this. She would tire eventually.  
  
At exactly the same time as Josephine aimed a kick at Moris' hand he was holding the sword with he wacked her sword so hard that it flew out of her hands. Her kick also sent his sword out of his hands. They were both swordless, Josephine's preferred way to fight.  
  
Moris lunged at Josephine but she ducked and slammed herself into his chest sending him stumbling backwards. Extremely annoyed at this move Moris sent a kick at Josephine but she grabbed his ankle and kicked the shin of his other leg, He fell to the floor.  
  
Moris was much larger and stronger than Josephine, and he was very angry that Josephine had sent him flying backwards onto the floor. He got up and slammed himself into Josephine, this had a much larger effect on her than her to him. She crashed into the railing behind and Moris grabbed her neck, pushing her against the railing. The railing was only about a meter high and Josephine was 'bending' over it.  
  
"STOP!" boomed Moris in his huge voice. Surprisingly everyone froze, mid- duel. Jack suddenly realized that it was Josephine being half strangled by his enemy's Captain.  
  
"Looks like lasses was always ye weakest point Jack." Moris sneered and Josephine winced, his breath was less than pleasant.  
  
"Drop your weapons Jack." Ordered Moris. "Or the lass goes." Josephine sighed, this was not the first time someone had ordered Jack to do something when she was held hostage. She wasn't that weak, not someone who was incapable of fighting for themselves. She grabbed hold of Moris' shoulders and the two of them flipped backwards (Moris forwards) and fell into the deep blue yonder below...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
cough, another cliffie shields herself from angry reviewers.  
  
I'll update as soon as possible. Please review.  
  
Ortain 


	20. Knife's Edge

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 20 – Knife's Edge  
  
Disclaimer: I own Pirates of the Caribbean, so sue me. Just kidding, I don't.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for coming, please read and review.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Josephine found herself falling, and then she and Moris plunged into icy cold water. Out of the two she was first to recover from the impact of the water and she thrust the heal of her hand at Moris nose. Normally this move would have broken his nose but in water she just sent him shooting backwards.  
  
He pushed her against the side of the Black Pearl with his hand grasped tightly around her neck. This time he wasn't threatening anybody, he was moving in for the kill.  
  
Josephine felt his hands tightening she felt around in her boot for a dagger. She grasped the knife tightly and took it out of her shoe pointing it at Moris' throat.  
  
He let go of her. Two ropes came down from the two ships. Josephine grabbed one of them and Moris grabbed the other. They were both dragged out of the water and onto the ship.  
  
Josephine hit the deck of the ship hard, rubbing her backside she got up. To her horror she wasn't on the Black Pearl. She saw more than a dozen pirates with swords who were advancing towards her. All those who had previously gone onto the Black Pearl had returned to their own ship, all except Moris.  
  
He had also taken the wrong rope and found himself on the Pearl.  
  
"I'll trade the girl for your Captain." Jack shouted across to the crew of the enemy ship.  
  
Two planks were quickly put across linking the two ships to one another. Both Josephine and Moris took the plank to their left.  
  
The planks wobbled, Josephine tried not to look down, instead she looked at Jack's encouraging face.  
  
Moris reached the other side first. As he looked back Josephine was still on the plank. Angry at being humiliated by just a mere lass he stamped one foot on the plank she was on and it fell bringing Josephine with it.  
  
She had almost gotten to the other side. Suddenly the plank below her disappeared and she fell down, down, for the second time that day.  
  
A hold had been created earlier on when the enemy ship had fired canons at the Pearl. Several pieces of wood were sticking out and Josephine grabbed hold of one of them. They were very unstable and she hung there praying that Jack would come and get her very soon  
  
Moris was angry that his attempt to send Josephine down to Davvy Jone's Locker had once again failed. He hurled one of his crew member's sword at Josephine. It grazed her arm and she let go of the unstable piece of wood she was hanging onto but her other hand just managed to grab blade of the sword.  
  
The blade cut into her hand and she winced in pain. Blood was dripping down her arm and into her sleeve.  
  
A bullet hurled itself pass her and impaled itself about an inch away from her waste.  
  
"Hurry Jack!" she whispered, wondering why he was taking so long. As if he could hear her a rope came swinging out of nowhere and she grabbed hold of it. Ignoring the pains in her hand.  
  
The whole crew of the Black Pearl cheered when Josephine reached the deck. She looked across at Moris, directly in his eyes. And she held her hands out in front of her to show him the damage he had done.  
  
There were two deep incision wounds in her right hand and blood was dripping onto the deck.  
  
"I'LL BE BACK." Shouted Moris at Jack. Then the enemy ship was gone.  
  
%%%  
  
"ARGH!" yelled Josephine. Gibbs was trying to wash the wounds in Josephine's hand but he was finding it exceedingly hard to considering that she kept screaming and drawing her hand protectively back towards her.  
  
After Jack had checked the rest of the crew (they had sustained no serious injuries) he tried to hold her hand still but she was kept yelling and drawing her hand back.  
  
On the fifth attempt AnaMaria held her hand still, Jack held her shoulders and Gibbs did the washing.  
  
Tears of pain were squeezing out of Josephine's eyes. She whimpered.  
  
Without warning Jack leaned in and kissed Josephine on the lips. She was taken by surprise at first but then she forgot the pain and that Gibbs was cleaning her wounds. She focused on the kiss.  
  
Josephine didn't notice when Gibbs finished cleaning the incisions and AnaMaria started to bandage her hand. She and Jack were caught in their own little world. Josephine felt so loved.  
  
AnaMaria finished bandaging Josephine's hand as Jack broke away from her.  
  
"You were really brave today, I underestimated you." Jack whispered giving Jo a hug. AnaMaria made an indistinct sound in her throat that sounded like disgust and left in search of something else to do.  
  
"Let's go up to the crow's nest." Jack took Josephine's uninjured hand and pulled her onto deck.  
  
They climbed up, Josephine with some difficulty and sat on the narrow pole together looking out to the horizon. The sun was setting and there was a red glow in the sky. Josephine had never seen anything this beautiful.  
  
She was happy, the first time she'd been really happy in months. Jack took her hand in his. "I love you." He whispered, this time, really meaning it.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sorry that wasn't the best chapter but I wanted to update sooner or more heavy objects will be hurled at me. ;-) Please review and please be nice.  
  
Thxxx, ortain 


	21. Never Say Never

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 21 – Never Say Never  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that the last chapter was kind of crap, a little brief, I promise a better chapter this time and sorry I couldn't update sooner cause it's the end of the school year and we have so much to do.  
  
shields head from heavy objects  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Josephine found the familiar arm curled around her waist as she snuggled up to Jack and slept on.  
  
It was past midnight, she was tired from the day's events. Her hand had just stopped bleeding not long ago, it ached.  
  
There was only one person on deck, the watchman. He wasn't usually positioned there but after the day's battle the Captain felt he would be needed. It turned out that he was right.  
  
Captain Moris was trying to launch a sneak attack at night. He was discovered far too late. The moon was not bright and the watchman was nodding off to sleep every now and then. The ship was less than a thousand feet from the Black Pearl when Jack was woken up.  
  
Josephine slept on, she needed sleep after what she had been through. Jack kissed her lightly on the cheek before he left the room.  
  
Moris had loaded his canons and was preparing to fire when Jack yelled "Back so soon? I thought you would have chickened out by now." He only hoped his voice would carry that far.  
  
A loud bang filled the air and a canon ball ripped into the side of the Pearl. "Shit!" murmured Jack. "Load the canons." He ordered his crew members.  
  
Josephine woke up when the canon was fired. A moment later she had to dive off the bed to prevent being murdered by another canon ball. Covered in splintered wood she wondered where Jack was.  
  
'Probably outside steering the ship.' Josephine kept to the floor and didn't straighten up till she was outside the cabin door. As soon as Josephine stepped on deck she heard a dozen or so gunshots.  
  
She was knocked to the ground by Jack "Get back inside." He hissed at her "Moris' is back and he won't be on the most friendliest terms with you. It's you he's after, and he's not going to let you go."  
  
Josephine hid in Jack's ruined cabin. She heard the sounds of battle, cries of pain and victory. But she couldn't see anything. After what seemed like an eternity Jack came to tell her that Moris' ship had left. The Black Pearl had not won, both ships had simply run out of ammunition.  
  
It was dawn by the time all the injured crew members had been taken care of. Josephine felt helpless. All she could do was clean up Jack's cabin. She boarded up holes with planks of wood and cleared up all the debris. There were splinters of wood everywhere though.  
  
As Jack watched his own crew, tired from battle, clear up the mess and take care of the injured he realized how much danger they were in. A few more hits and Moris would have sunk his ship.  
  
The whole crew was almost silent through breakfast and lunch. It seemed as though they knew that Moris would be back and since the ship had been damaged so badly it was unlikely that they would be able to succumb through another round of blasting from the enemy ship.  
  
Jack looked around at his crew members and his eyes rested on Josephine. She was struggling with her fork and knife because of her injured hand.  
  
He remembered that she was still his hostage, she was still the innocent girl he had kidnapped from Port Royal more than a month ago. Even though she had proved herself more than he thought in the first battle, she was still naïve and had more faith in him than the rest of the crew put together.  
  
She believed that they would win the next time around, he knew otherwise.  
  
That night Jack made a very hard decision. "Josephine, can I talk to you?" he asked timidly when they were lying in bed. Josephine had done quite a good job of cleaning up the cabin.  
  
Josephine turned to face him sensing something was wrong. "I'm...We're going to Port Royal to...pick up some supplies an'...I think...you're going to have to stay in Port Royal." Stuttered Jack.  
  
Josephine looked at him with disbelief. "What? Leave me in Port Royal. What the hell for?"  
  
"When Moris comes back..." started Jack but Josephine interrupted him.  
  
"He's not going to come back is he, he lost the last two battles." Jack put a finger to Josephine's lips.  
  
"He is going to come back, and when he does, he's going to win. The Black Pearl won't make it through another battle, she was really badly damaged this time around. Well as I was saying, me and the rest of the crew will go down with the ship. And I don't want you to be among us." Jack tried to be as straightforward as possible.  
  
"You just want to sleep with me and then dump me like another whore." Said Josephine pouting, Jack had no idea she would take the news like this.  
  
"No, that's not the point, this is for your own good."  
  
"I'd rather die and stay with you than leave the ship and go back to Port Royal."  
  
With this Jack pulled Josephine into a tight hug. "I'll come back for you, I promise, I'll come back for you."  
  
"But...you might never come back, I don't want to leave you."  
  
"Never say never." Whispered Jack. "Things never turn out the way you expect, you didn't expect to be this close to your kidnapper did you?"  
  
Josephine did not answer, a tear rolled down her cheek. "We'll talk about it tomorrow." She said turning around with her back to Jack.  
  
"Tomorrow we're arriving in Port Royal."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sort of cliffie, a little one hands out rock climbing equipment, just to be safe winks.  
  
Please Review, Ortain 


	22. Rain and Shine

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 22 – Rain and Shine  
  
Author's Note: Homework has been killing me lately, sorry I haven't updated sooner. reaches hand out from pile of book and waves.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
When Josephine woke the next morning Jack had already gone onto deck. She got out of bed and went on deck in search of some breakfast.  
  
AnaMaria was sitting on a stool with a bottle of rum and a piece of bread in her hand.  
  
"Rum in the morning eh?" said Josephine in a surprised voice.  
  
"Tis good for the soul." Said AnaMaria. "So..." she continued. "You're staying in Port Royal?"  
  
Josephine froze with a bread knife in one hand. "I don't seem to have much of a choice. How do you know anyway?"  
  
"Captain told me. No offense, but 'twas useless taking you hostage, no payoff. Last time we had a really rich one from somewhere else. Hit off really well with the Captain too." AnaMaria took a drink from her bottle of rum.  
  
"And what happened?" asked Josie.  
  
"The usual, dropped her off where she belonged. Life of a pirate ye know, never get to know anyone really well. And then the next thing ye know they're gone to make friends with someone else richer than you."  
  
"Do you think Jack thinks that's what I'm going to do with him, make off for some Lieutenant?"  
  
"If you asked me? Yes, that's probably what he thinks."  
  
"But he said he'd be back for me, he promised." Josephine frowned.  
  
AnaMaria sighed. "The problem with that is whether you're going to choose him and live a life of risk out in the seas or someone richer and live the rest of your life in luxuries, you have the potential you know, with your father being Jonathan Crown and everything."  
  
Josephine changed the subject and asked AnaMaria about her many adventures at sea. But she wasn't really listening carefully at her speaking. She felt miffed that Jack had hit on every hostage they ever had.  
  
But she didn't know if what AnaMaria said was true. Was she really going to leave Jack for someone like that Commodore Norrington or another Lieutenant. No, of course not, but then again she wasn't too sure anymore.  
  
When AnaMaria had finished babbling about her famous adventures Josephine went up to deck. Jack was steering the ship.  
  
"Come here." He said softly.  
  
He led her up to the wheel and placed her hands on the wheel. He stood behind her and steered the ship with her.  
  
Josephine felt tears come to her eyes. Did she really love this man? Did she want to spend the rest of her life with a pirate on the open seas, risking death and everything else.  
  
She turned around to face him so she was sandwiched between him and the wheel. She placed her hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Jack..." she whispered "...do you really love me?"  
  
Jack let go of the wheel and put his arms around her waist. "Let me show you what love really means, I'll always love you. Love is the feeling that makes your heart beat faster when the object of your love walks past. Love is the everlasting passion that keeps you awake at night thinking about the object of your love. Love is the feeling of eternal affection for a man or woman. Love is forgetting everything in the world, leaving all your cares behind when you're with the object of your love. Love is the act of being willing to give up anything and everything for the man or woman you love. I love you Josie."  
  
"You actually remember all that?" Josephine was surprised.  
  
"'Course I do, I'll remember everything."  
  
"You don't find it a bit sudden?"  
  
"Love is never sudden."  
  
"You're really not going to leave me? You'll be back?"  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
Jack brought Josephine's lips to his and they forgot time and everything else in each other's arms.  
  
(A/N: If this were a movie I think that background music of Heaven by DJ Sammy would be just right for this time)  
  
Jack and Josephine's magical moment was broken when one of the crew members cried "Land ahoy!"  
  
Josephine sat next to the wheel as Jack steered. She watched Port Royal come nearer, she wondered what she would say to her parents when she saw them. She wondered what they would say to her.  
  
Her mind was telling her that she should become the woman her parents wanted her to be, staying in Port Royal like a good little girl, but her heart told her that she wanted to spend the rest of her life by Jack. But then would he want her?  
  
"The lady and I will go ashore." Jack told the crew to anchor the ship just round the bend so no-one noticed the pirate ship.  
  
In a small rowing boat Jack and Josephine made their way towards Port Royal. There was silence between them. Jack tried to break the tension. "I have friends in Port Royal, a blacksmith and his wife, Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter."  
  
Josephine turned to face Jack. "I know who she is but we were never really close, I'd talked to her a few times at balls thrown by my father or hers."  
  
They reached the shores of Port Royal, it was noon. "Are you sure no-one will notice you?" asked Josephine worriedly.  
  
"Nah, no one noticed me last time." Jack shrugged.  
  
They made it to Will's blacksmith shop without incident. Will and Elizabeth were both inside and thoroughly surprised to see the two.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" said Will looking slightly dazed.  
  
"I thought someone kidnapped you." Said Elizabeth. Josephine smiled and nodded. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and she and Will both glanced at Jack's hand which was resting lightly on Josephine's.  
  
"Well..." began Jack. "We found that we were just right for each other."  
  
Elizabeth looked impressed.  
  
"Anyway I can't stay all day. I'll be leaving Miss Crowne with you two then. And you can bring her back to her parents. I should have sent them a note before hand." Said Jack standing up.  
  
Josephine frowned. "You told my parents you would be coming?"  
  
Jack nodded, suddenly realizing his mistake. Norrington's men could be waiting just outside.  
  
"Stay for a while." Said Will. Elizabeth started to say something but was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.  
  
"The back door." Hissed Will. Josephine and Jack exited.  
  
Josephine threw her arms around Jack and the two clung onto each other as if it were the last time, which it jolly well could be. "Don't worry about your parents, it's just an illusion, all there is, is me and you."  
  
Jack kissed Josephine. They were both so caught up in each other that they did not realize that Will and Elizabeth's attempts to stop the marines from going out the back door were failing.  
  
Josephine broke away first. "I love you Jack." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too." He replied.  
  
"Step away from the girl." Came a harsh voice out of nowhere. Jack loosened his grip on Josephine but she held on. Jack found a sword pressed against his neck and someone pulled him backwards, away from Josephine.  
  
Josephine grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her, the redcoat who had a hold on Jack tugged on his other arm.  
  
"There's no need to be afraid Miss Crowne, the pirate's under our control." Came Norrington's icy voice. Josephine let go of Jack so him and the redcoat went flying backwards. She smacked Norrington's face.  
  
"Keep your comments to yourself, asswipe." She snapped.  
  
"Josephine, enough of that terrible language." Josephine realized for the first time that her father there.  
  
Jack untangled himself and stood up. He shrugged. "She learnt it herself, don't blame me." Josephine gave him a dirty look and he shut up immediately. She took a deep breath.  
  
Jack was seized by another unfortunate redcoat who was punched in the nose by Josephine.  
  
"What the blazes is going on Josephine?" Asked her father. "There's no need to be afraid of the pirate you know."  
  
"Oh look," said Josephine sarcastically "You're here, I wonder where you've been all this time you were kidnapped. Drinking rum in the cellar have you been? Or planning to marry me off to some husband?"  
  
"Shush." Hissed Jonathan Crowne. "You're embarrassing me. Come with me." And with that he dragged her away from the circle of redcoats that were forming around her and Jack.  
  
"Jack...mmmmm." Josephine tried to fight back but was dragged away with her father's hand clamped firmly over her mouth.  
  
Jack was left alone. "I don't know what you did to that young lady but it certainly didn't seem good. But you," said Norrington savoring the feeling of victory. "Are going to pay the price for all you've done. And there's no escaping this time."  
  
"There always is." Jack gave Norrington a charming smile.  
  
"Clap him in irons Gillette. And be careful." Norrington ordered.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Josephine was dragged home by her father and one of his followers. It wasn't 'till she was in front of her mother did she have a chance to talk.  
  
"Glad to see you're back Josie." Said her mother sweeping down on her and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "We've missed you. And don't worry about the pirate, he'll be taken care of."  
  
Josephine felt the anger build up inside her until she could almost explode but she needed to keep her temper, for now.  
  
"Mother," she said in her sweetest voice. "I've missed you too, but the pirate, he was really nice to me and maybe we could keep him from the gallows and just ban him from Port Royal or something."  
  
"She's been like that, god knows what that pirate did to her brain, addled it. She's almost on his side now." Said Jonathan Crowne quietly to his wife.  
  
Mrs. Crowne laughed, "You've got to be joking. That pirate's caused enough trouble before, he's got to go. Dirty, stinking thing."  
  
"He smells better than you." Mutter Josephine before adding. "But Mother, please? He's really nice and care a lot about me. He brought me back without you needing to pay a single shilling from your precious savings."  
  
"The pirate sent us awful ransom notes, I was so worried about you." Said Josephine's mother.  
  
"Well if you were so bloody worried why didn't you pay ransom?" demanded Josephine.  
  
"Language, language." Josephine's mother looked at her disapprovingly. "Well you've been through a terrible ordeal, I think it's bed rest for you now."  
  
Josephine lost her temper. "If you think you care so much about me, why didn't you pay a single penny of ransom, you would have gotten me back immediately. No, you chose to leave me, money was more important to you than I was. If you had sent a search party or something you would have found the ship immediately, she was just floating offshore."  
  
"Don't you talk to your mother like that. Upstairs you go." Said Jonathan Crowne attempting to lead her upstairs.  
  
Josephine batted away his hand. "Jack Sparrow's been loads nicer to me than you two have, he loves me, a trait that you two are incapable of."  
  
Mrs. Crowne chuckled "A pirate? Love? You've got to be joking, anyway my father and I do love you. We certainly care about your welfare more than Jack Sparrow did."  
  
"You only care about your own bloody asses, your reputation is so much more important to you than your daughter is. You're so discriminating, just because he's a pirate it doesn't mean he has the emotion range of a teaspoon." (A/N: quote from Harry Potter XD) "He loves me and I love him to. I've made up my mind, I'm going out to sea with him. I don't give a bloody shit about what you think."  
  
Josephine's parent were certainly shocked. Josephine's father was first to recover. "You...will...not...do...such a thing." He pulled Josephine kicking and screaming off to her room and locked her in.  
  
She pounded on the her side of the door with her fists as if she was four years old. "LET ME OUT." She yelled. Nobody paid any attention to her.  
  
After a while Josephine was quiet. She had to formulate a plan to get Jack out of prison. She started to write it down, one copy for Will and one for Elizabeth...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Extra long chapter, five pages on word. Please please review, they mean a lot to me. XD The story's almost over, afterwards I plan to write something else, maybe not POTC though.  
  
Ortain 


	23. Beneath

Just an Illusion, by Ortain  
  
Chapter 23 – Beneath  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for quite a while but it's the end of the year and the teachers are throwing stuff at us like there's no tomorrow...just a figure of speech.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Josephine felt inside her leather boots to see if her trusty daggers were in there, they were, good. She tied her hair in a tight pony tail, a fashion disapproved greatly by her mother. She was still wearing Jack's clothes, they were easy to move in and comfortable.  
  
Josephine studied herself in the mirror, she had gone a long way since the night Jack kidnapped her, she had discovered time and death and love. She opened the drawer of her dresser and there were the pair of scissors that she had tried to cut her hair with. It all seemed such a long time ago. And now, less than half a year later she was plotting to save him, save him from the finality of death because she loved him.  
  
Her hair was the same, long and untamable. Her nose was still too wide, her eyebrows still too thick. But her eyes had changed, if it were possible, she would say she had grown smarter in the time she had been with Jack.  
  
Josephine swung one leg out of her window and looked back into her room, this was not the life she chose, she would rather...the life of a pirate a life with Jack.  
  
Josephine made it down to Will's blacksmith shop without incident, as she thought, Elizabeth was also there. She told them her plan and they made some changes to it, it had to work, there was no second chance, Jack's life, and their own was on the line, there was no room for mistakes.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Dawn had come, Josephine had spent the night at Will's Blacksmith shop in a pile of hay. Will himself had returned to his hut and Elizabeth to her father's mansion.  
  
That morning, Josephine had jerked awake as if she had been slapped. Her mind filled with the memories of Jack, everything depended on her today.  
  
She pulled on a wide brimmed hat, Will was right behind her. Elizabeth was with her father. "We've been here before." Muttered Will. Josephine frowned.  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
Will shook his head, "Never mind, Jack will tell you...when he gets the chance."  
  
Josephine didn't dare look up at the gallows in case she was recognized but Will told her it was in fact Jack up there. A long list of offenses was read. Will had his sword gripped in his hand.  
  
The drums sounded, Will raised his hand and prepared to throw his sword but suddenly, all around them villagers grabbed them...wait, they weren't villagers, they were marines dressed in ordinary clothes.  
  
"I knew I'd have to tolerate some manner of ill conceived escape attempt, but not from you." Norrington looked directly at Josephine. She was being held by five or six marines.  
  
"I thought you were in your room." Said Mr. Crowne who was also there. Josephine sneered and informed her father she hadn't been there since last night.  
  
"Hang him, now, I'm not having him slip through my finger again." Norrington gave the orders and the executioner pulled the lever to the trap door.  
  
As he did this all hell broke loose, Josephine screamed, an extraordinary spurt of adrenaline pumped through her blood and she broke free from all the marines. She dashed through the remaining 'layer' of crowd in front of her. God help anyone who might try to stop her.  
  
She had pulled her daggers out and was ready to throw them at the rope that Jack had been hung by when there was a great boom and she was thrown backwards, she landed a few feet away from Jack, unconscious.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I'm going to make you guys wait till the next update which will be in another month...just kidding.  
  
It took several minutes for Elizabeth to wake Josephine up. By then there were pirates all over the town, pirates that, Josephine recognized, were from Moris' crew.  
  
"Where's Jack?" asked Josephine when her aching head had stopped hurting. "What happened?"  
  
"Canons, from a pirate ship." Elizabeth said sadly, then she gestured to a large pile or rubble. Will was there throwing pieces of wood aside.  
  
Josephine got up off the floor. "Jack, JACK." She called, there was nothing, no reply, no sound but her own blood pounding in her ears and background sounds of chaos.  
  
She threw aside pieces wood, there was something, something breathing, hurriedly she shifted a large plank of wood away. Her face fell, it was the executioner, not Jack.  
  
There was another boom, the fort wall in front of her was blasted to pieces.  
  
Josephine fell backwards onto...something soft. Jack! He was found under a few planks of wood, white as snow with the noose still around his neck.  
  
Josephine quickly cut the rope. "Jack, talk to me." Josephine heaved a sigh of relief as Jack sneezed, opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
Their eyes met and the couple froze, oblivious to the surrounding chaos. "I missed you." Murmured Jack planting a swift kiss on Josephine's lips.  
  
"I can tell." She said smiling. Jack pulled her into a hug. Elizabeth and Will watched the two, Will put his arm around Elizabeth and smiled.  
  
"I hope Jack has found his girl at last." Whispered Will.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
...dun, dun, dun (drum roll). He escapes from the noose but will he escape from Moris? Tune in to find out, don't go, after the break, the next chapter of Just an Illusion will be posted.  
  
That sounded like an advertisement, please R&R. 


End file.
